Der dunkle Pfad (pausiert)
by Mathematica97
Summary: Kira ist eine Jedi, die der Order 66 entkommen konnte, indem sie ihren Tod vortäuschte. Sie versteckt sich auf Coruscant, in der Hoffnung, in der bunten Masse unterzugehen. Das funktioniert auch. Eine Zeit lang. Darth Vader hat fast alles, was er sich wünschen kann. Fast. Aber er hat seinen Engel verloren und ... nun ja, ein Mann hat eben Bedürfnisse. Suitless!Vader
1. Chapter 1

Ich wachte in einer absolut weißen Welt auf. Sofort kniff ich meine Augen zusammen, um sie vor dem blendenden Licht zu schützen. Es war so hell. Als ich wieder sehen konnte, fiel mir ein schwarzer Schatten vor dem Weiß auf. Endlich schaffte ich es, meine Augen zu fokussieren. „Du bist wach." Man konnte die Stimme nicht kalt nennen. Aber durchaus kühl. Und eigenartig vertraut. Sie jagte mir einen Schauer über den Rücken. Ich zog es vor, nicht zu antworten und stand lieber auf. Zumindest war das der Plan, nur musste ich zu meinem Entsetzen feststellen, dass ich an das Bett gefesselt war, in dem ich lag. Und mir fiel auf, dass ich nackt war. Die Seile um meine Hand- und Fußgelenke waren nicht so fest gebunden, dass sie schmerzhaft waren und eine Decke schirmte meinen Körper vor neugierigen Augen ab. Trotzdem war es eine unangenehme Situation.

„Was willst du von mir? Was hast du mit mir gemacht?" „Ich habe gar nichts mit dir gemacht. Das waren die Dienstmädchen." „Und was haben die Dienstmädchen mit mir gemacht?" „Sie haben dich gewaschen und deine gesamten Haare entfernt. Dann haben sie dich abgetrocknet, dich ans Bett gefesselt und dich zugedeckt. Seitdem warte ich, dass du aufwachst." „Und wieso haben sie das getan?" „Weil ich es ihnen befohlen habe." „Und wieso hast du es ihnen befohlen?" „Du gefällst mir. Und … ich suche nach, sagen wir, einem Körperdouble für meine verstorbene Frau." Ich schloss meine Augen. Also doch. „Wirst du mich vergewaltigen?"

„Oh nein. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn du freiwillig mitmachst. Das würde viel mehr Spaß machen. Glaubs mir, ich habs ausprobiert." „Ich werde aber nicht mitmachen." „Und ich werde darauf warten, dass du deine Meinung änderst." „Da kannst du lange warten." „Kein Problem. Ich habe Zeit." Die ganze Zeit hatte er sich nicht bewegt. Er stand nur da, das Gesicht unter einer Kapuze verborgen, die Arme locker an den Seiten. Jetzt kam er näher, bis er direkt neben mir stand und schob eine Hand unter die Decke, die auf meiner Haut lag. Ich zuckte zurück. Er lachte leise. „Ich bleibe dabei, dass ich dich nicht vergewaltigen werde." Seine Fingerspitzen fanden meine Brustwarze und ich keuchte unwillkürlich auf. „Siehst du? Ich kann dir hier ein angenehmes Leben bieten. Du könntest hier ohne Furcht leben. Eine seltene Chance für eine ehemalige Jedi heutzutage." Diesmal keuchte ich, weil ich erschrak. Woher wusste er das? Er kniff mir ganz leicht in die Brustwarze. Ich musste ein Stöhnen unterdrücken. Dann beugte er sich zu mir herunter. „Du kannst alles haben, was du möchtest. Du musst mich nur akzeptieren und mitmachen. Es wird nicht zu deinem Schaden sein." Sein Gesicht konnte ich noch immer nicht erkennen, aber gelbe Augen leuchteten lampenartig unter der Kapuze hervor. Dann war er plötzlich weg.

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie er in so kurzer Zeit die Entfernung zur Tür überwunden hatte. Er wedelte kurz mit der Hand und die Fesseln wurden lose, dann warf er mir ein Stoffbündel zu. „Überleg es dir. Ich bin bald wieder da." Und dann war ich allein. Schnell befreite ich mich von den Seilen und griff nach dem Bündel. Es war ein Kleid. Bei dem, was er von mir wollte, hätte ich mit etwas freizügigerem gerechnet, aber es war nicht zu kurz, nicht zu tief ausgeschnitten und nicht zu eng. Einfach nur ein Kleid mit kurzen Ärmeln, das knapp über meine Knie reichte. Erstaunlich. Allerdings fragte ich mich, was mit meinen alten Klamotten passiert war. Die Tunika hatte ich schon längst verkauft, genau wie die Robe, aber der Hosenanzug und der Umhang, die ich von dem Geld gekauft hatte, hatten mir gute Dienste geleistet. Irgendwie waren sie mir wichtig gewesen. Schuhe hatte er mir keine gegeben. Aber das machte nichts, der Boden war glatt und sauber.

Dann fiel mir etwas auf. Mein Kopf! Er war kahl. Komplett. Ich fand kein einziges von meinen ehemals langen Haaren. Misstrauisch setzte ich meine Suche fort, und siehe da, keine Augenbrauen. Keine Wimpern. Sogar die kleinen Härchen auf den Innenseiten meiner Arme fehlten. Nun, gelogen hatte er nicht. Er hatte mir ja gesagt, dass diese dubiosen Dienstmädchen alle meine Haare entfernt hatte. Ich hatte nur nicht erwartet, dass sie _so_ gründlich wären. Nach einem kurzen Schreckmoment musste ich zugeben, dass es mich nicht sonderlich störte. Haare wuchsen schließlich nach. Also machte ich mich daran, herauszufinden, was hier ablief.

Ich drückte gegen die Tür. Entgegen meiner Befürchtung war sie unverschlossen und gab unter meiner Hand nach. Sie führte auf einen weißen, ebenfalls hell erleuchteten Gang. Die Wände waren makellos und leer. Ich strich darüber. Ganz glatt. Das Leuchten, das aus der Wand selbst zu kommen schien, erinnerte mich an die Gebäude auf Kamino. Dann machte ich mich an die Türen, die von dem Gang weg führten. Hinter einer verbarg sich das Schlafzimmer, in dem ich aufgewacht war. Daneben war ein spartanisch eingerichtetes Bad. Natürlich auch weiß. Die Räume hinter den anderen Türen waren größtenteils leer. Nur der letzte enthielt eine kleine Küche. Ich merkte, wie hungrig ich eigentlich war. Zu meinem Erstaunen war der Kühlschrank gefüllt, das Wasser angeschlossen und der Herd funktionierte. Und in einem der Schränke fand ich meine Rettung: ein Kochbuch. Zwei Stunden und viele schmutzige Töpfe später saß ich an dem kleinen Küchentisch und aß Nudeln mit Tomatensoße.

Dann war er plötzlich wieder da. Vor Schreck ließ ich meinen Löffel in die Soße fallen, sodass es in alle Richtungen spritzte. „Ich wollte dich nicht erschrecken." Er griff nach einem neuen Teller und nahm sich etwas von den Nudeln. Er tat mir wirklich nichts. Aber während dem Kochen hatte ich Zeit zum Nachdenken gehabt. Und ich hatte erkannt, dass die dunkle Aura, die ihn umgab, nur bedeuten konnte, dass er ein Sith-Lord war. „Wer bist du? Du bist mir vertraut, aber ich komme einfach nicht drauf." Er lachte leise. „Ja, du kennst mich. Beziehungsweise kennst du mein früheres Ich. Wir hatten im Tempel einige gemeinsame Trainingsstunden." Er hatte sich seine Kapuze so tief ins Gesicht gezogen, dass ich wieder nur seine Augen ausmachen konnte. Ich wartete, aber er sprach nicht weiter. „Also?" Er seufzte und ließ endlich die Kapuze von seinem Kopf rutschen.

Mir blieb das Herz stehen. Ich kannte dieses Gesicht, ich kannte es sogar sehr gut. Nur die Augen stimmten nicht. Wenn ich meiner Erinnerung vertrauen konnte, sollten sie eigentlich blau sein. Aber sie waren gelb und blutunterlaufen. Trotzdem hatte ich keinerlei Probleme, ihn zu erkennen. „Anakin Skywalker.", flüsterte ich. Er schlug mit der Faust auf den Tisch und knurrte: „Nein!" Ich zuckte zurück. Er hatte schon immer zum Jähzorn geneigt, aber diese Heftigkeit war mir neu. „Ich bin nicht Anakin Skywalker!" Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Du siehst ihm aber ziemlich ähnlich. Mal ganz ehrlich, wer solltest du denn sonst sein?" „Darth Vader." Seine Wut schien verraucht. „Darth Vader?" „Ja. Darth Vader. Dunkler Lord der Sith und Schüler von Darth Sidious."

„Aber … aber ich dachte du wärst der Auserwählte!" Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Vielleicht bin ich das noch immer. Die alten Sith auf Korriban glaubten auch an einen Auserwählten. Sie nannten ihn Sith'ari. Sie glaubten, er würde wirklich frei sein. Und das bin ich jetzt. Frei." „Dienst du nicht deinem Meister? Macht dich das wirklich frei?" „Ja. Ich nehme nicht an, dass du den Kodex der Sith kennst." „Nein. Wer hätte ihn mir auch beibringen sollen?" Er räusperte sich und begann, den Sithkodex zu rezitieren. „ _Es gibt keinen Frieden, nur Leidenschaft. Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke. Durch Stärke erlange ich Macht. Durch Macht erlange ich den Sieg. Durch den Sieg zerbersten meine Ketten. Die Macht wird mich befreien._ " Es gefiel mir zwar nicht, aber ich musste zugeben, dass diese Worte Gewicht hatten. Als ich mich bei diesem Gedanken erwischte, besann ich mich schnell auf den Kodex der Jedi, der mir seit meiner Kindheit so viel Halt und Trost spendete. _Es gibt keine Gefühle,_ _es gibt Frieden._ _Es gibt keine Unwissenheit,_ _es gibt Wissen._ _Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit._ _Es gibt kein Chaos,_ _es gibt Harmonie._ _Es gibt keinen Tod,_ _es gibt nur die Macht._

Ich konnte förmlich spüren, wie mein Herz langsamer schlug, als das vertraute Mantra mich entspannte. Allerdings machte Vader meine Entspannung sofort zunichte, als er mit den Fingerspitzen über meinen Arm strich, so leicht, dass ich die Berührung kaum spürte. Trotzdem lief mir ein Schauer über den Rücken. „Wirst du es jetzt tun?", fragte ich. Meine Stimme zitterte. Er lachte leise. „Ich habe dir doch gesagt, dass ich dich nicht zwingen werde." „Hast du. Aber ich kann es dir nicht glauben." Er lachte wieder. „Verständlich. Aber dein Misstrauen ist unnötig. Ich stehe zu meinem Wort." „Wie kann ich mir da sicher sein?" „Du kennst mich." Ich schnaubte. „Ich _kannte_ dich. Da gibt es einen Unterschied." Und wieder lachte er. Unser Gespräch schien ihm Spaß zu machen. „Der Unterschied zu vorher ist, dass ich frei bin. Ich bin nicht länger an die engstirnigen Regeln der Jedi gebunden. Ich kann tun, was ich will. Es gibt keine Konsequenzen. Ich bin frei."

„Und was sagt dein Meister dazu?" Er zuckte sorglos mit den Schultern. „Solange ich ihn nicht enttäusche, ist ihm egal, was ich tue. Ja, ich muss seine Befehle ausführen. Aber wie ich mein Ziel erreiche, interessiert ihn nicht." „Ebenso, wie es den Rat der Jedi nicht interessiert hat.", hielt ich dagegen. Er zog nur wenig beeindruckt eine Augenbraue hoch. „Denkst du das wirklich?" „Aber ja." Ich würde auf meinem Standpunkt nicht einen Meter zurückweichen. „Du bist irregeleitet. Aber das war ich früher auch, also mach dir nichts draus." „Ach ja? Wieso?" Ich verschränkte die Arme und lehnte mich zurück. Er beugte sich vor und legte die in Lederhandschuhen steckenden Hände auf den kleinen, niedrigen Tisch. Seine Finger waren auffällig nahe an meinen Knien, aber noch berührte er sie nicht. Mir war vollkommen klar, dass es nur eine Frage der Zeit wäre. „Es ist doch ganz einfach. Würde es dem Jedi-Rat in den Kram passen, einen politischen Konflikt beizulegen, indem du eine der beiden oder sogar beide Parteien abschlachtest?" Ich keuchte überrascht. Und entsetzt. „Wie kannst du nur?" „Du wolltest, dass ich dir den Unterschied zwischen dem Rat und meinem Meister erkläre." „Ja, aber … das ist grausam."

„Und eine effektive langfristige Lösung. Der Konflikt existiert nicht mehr, und die, die übrig geblieben sind, wissen, was ihnen blüht, wenn sie sich daneben benehmen. Funktioniert sehr gut." „Du hast das doch nicht ernsthaft getan!" „Doch. Was glaubst du, warum die Separatisten kapituliert haben?" Ich stand so abrupt auf, dass der Stuhl umfiel. Ich wollte nur weg, weg von diesem Monster, das aus dem Helden ohne Angst geworden war. Er folgte mir erst mit seinem Blick, dann stand er auf und kam auf mich zu. Langsam, wie ein Raubtier, das den Moment auskostet, weil es weiß, dass seine Beute nicht entkommen kann. Und das konnte ich auch nicht. Er hatte mich, ohne, dass ich es gemerkt hatte, in die Ecke gedrängt. Ich stand mit dem Rücken zur Wand – wortwörtlich. „Diese Maßnahme mag vielleicht etwas … drastisch sein, aber sie funktioniert. Das Imperium ist zu groß, und wir haben nicht genügend fähige Leute, um Konflikte friedlicher beizulegen. Das ist einer der Gründe dafür, dass du es geschafft hast, drei Jahre und zwei Monate unerkannt als Jedi auf Coruscant zu verbringen."

Er strich mit einem Finger über meinen Wangenknochen, ganz zart. Ich konnte kaum glauben, dass diese Berührung von einem Massenmörder stammte. Dann packte er mit beiden Händen meinen Kopf, fest, aber trotzdem sanft. Ich war wie gelähmt, ich konnte keinen Muskel rühren. Seine Absicht war mir vollkommen klar, aber ich konnte nichts dagegen tun. Er hatte mich in seinen Bann gezogen. Ich atmete schneller, als seine Lippen sich mir näherten, und ich erwischte mich bei dem Gedanken, dass ich es herbeisehnte. Meine Lider schlossen sich flatternd, und obwohl ich so schnell atmete, bekam ich doch nicht genug Luft. Dann spürte ich seine Lippen. Auf meinem Hals. Unwillkürlich legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken, um ihm einen besseren Zugang zu bieten. Er fuhr mit den Lippen langsam über meine Haut, erst zu meinem Schlüsselbein, dann nach oben über meinen Kiefer. Dann erst berührte er meine Lippen. Meine Knie sackten unter mir weg. Er schlang einen Arm um meine Taille und hielt mich aufrecht. Ich hätte mich jetzt wegdrehen können, aber ich schaffte es nicht. Seine Lippen ließen meinen Kopf schwimmen und meine Gedanken lösten sich in nichts auf. Mit dem letzten bisschen Selbstbeherrschung, das ich noch aufbringen konnte, hielt ich meinen Körper steif und reglos.

Irgendwann löste er sich von mir und hauchte noch einen Kuss auf meine Stirn, bevor er mich losließ und flüsterte: „Überleg es dir. Es wird nicht zu deinem Schaden sein." Dann verschwand er ohne ein weiteres Wort, aber ich brauchte keine Erklärung. Als ich an der Wand herunterrutschte, wusste ich genau, was er gemeint hatte.


	2. Chapter 2

Ich hatte abgesehen von meinem Schlaf-Wach-Rhythmus keine Möglichkeit, die Zeit zu messen. Aber bis er wieder kam, hatte ich drei Mal geschlafen. Und immer, wenn ich schlief, füllte sich der Kühlschrank wie von Zauberhand. Als ich dieses Mal aufwachte, stand an der Wand gegenüber des Bettes eine Kommode. Ich wischte mir den Schlaf aus den Augen, dann begann ich, das mir unbekannte Möbelstück zu inspizieren. Es war mit Kleidung gefüllt. Eigentlich nichts ungewöhnliches für eine Kommode. Aber die Kleidung selbst überraschte mich. Alles war weiß und rosa. Warum zum Teufel weiß und rosa? Ich verstand seinen Gedankengang nicht, und ich war mir sicher, dass er die Kleidung ausgesucht hatte, und nicht die Dienstmädchen, die wer weiß was mit meiner Körperbehaarung angestellt hatten.

Inzwischen bedeckte ein weicher, dünner Flaum meine Kopfhaut, Augenbrauen und Wimpern wuchsen wieder. Aber alle anderen Haare blieben aus. Das war zwar seltsam, aber ich hatte wirklich andere Probleme, an der Spitze der Liste Vader. Meine Haare kamen auf der Liste erst viel später. Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht, kommt er auch schon angerannt. Die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Zischen und da stand er. „Guten Morgen, schöne Frau." Ha, da machte er sich über mich lustig und dachte dann, dass ich mit ihm schlafen würde, freiwillig. „Gut geschlafen?" „Ja. Habe ich. Und du?" Ich betrieb nur höflichen Smalltalk. Er zuckte nur mit den Schultern. „Weiß ich nicht. Keine Ahnung, wann ich das letzte Mal geschlafen habe. Meistens meditiere ich nur." Ich stutzte. „Eine Meditation ist ja schön und gut, aber warum schläfst du nicht? Das ist gesünder und erholsamer." „Weil es einfacher ist, immer wieder ein paar Minuten zu meditieren. Der Aufbau eines Imperiums ist sehr zeitraubend." „Oh." „Ja. Ist ja auch egal, deswegen bin ich gar nicht hier. Es geht um etwas anderes. Hast du dich schon entschieden?" Das hatte ich schon längst. Und ich hatte mich gegen ihn entschieden. Auch wenn mein Körper, der sich noch an den Kuss erinnerte, anderer Meinung war, wusste ich, dass ich diesen Ort und auch dieses Monster schnellstmöglich verlassen musste. Ich konnte hier nicht bleiben, nicht bei ihm, nicht gegen alle meine Prinzipien. Also musste ich Zeit schinden, bis ich einen Fluchtweg fand.

„Ich … äh, nein. Nein, ich habe mich noch nicht entschieden." „Schade. Aber ich werde nicht aufgeben." „Dachte ich mir schon fast." „Und ich habe auch schon eine Idee, wie ich dich überzeugen kann." Ich zog nur die kaum vorhandenen Augenbrauen hoch. Er würde mich nie überzeugen. Obwohl ich nicht leugnen konnte, wie sehr mir sein Kuss gefallen hatte."Ach ja? Na dann lass mal hören." „Ganz einfach. Ich zeige dir das Leben, das du hier haben könntest." Ich erstarrte. Warum lief es immer auf dieses Thema hinaus? Ich würde nie freiwillig mit ihm schlafen. Punkt, aus, Ende. Er verdrehte nur die Augen. „Das meinte ich nicht. Obwohl, wenn du willst... ich wäre nicht abgeneigt." Ich schnaubte. „Nein, eigentlich meinte ich eher dein Sozialleben, nicht dein Sexualleben. Ich habe vor, dich in die Oberschicht Coruscants einzuführen, in die Kreise, in denen sich der Imperator und ich bewegen." Diese Aussage brachte mich völlig aus dem Konzept. Was hatte er denn mit meinem Sozialleben zu tun? Und warum interessierte es ihn überhaupt? „Aber das kann ich nur tun, wenn du dich benimmst, also...Wirst du dich benehmen?" Ja! Das war meine Chance! Solange ich mein Gefängnis verlassen konnte, würde ich eine Fluchtmöglichkeit finden. „Ja. Ich werde mich benehmen." „Gut." Er kam näher und ergriff meine Handgelenke. Meine Haut prickelte unter seiner Berührung. „Dann wirst du jetzt den Imperator kennenlernen. Ich werde dich ihm als meine Mätresse vorstellen und deine Machtpräsenz für seine Sinne abschwächen. Das dient deinem Schutz, also spiel lieber mit."

Oha. Das musste ich erst mal verdauen. Er hatte wohl schon alles durchgeplant. „Warum musst du mich schützen?" „Wenn er spürt, dass du eine Jedi bist, und das wird er, wenn ich nichts tue, wird er dich sofort umbringen." „Oh. Na das sind ja tolle Aussichten." Wir schwiegen. Darüber gab es nicht mehr zu sagen. Dann fiel mir auf, dass wir noch immer neben der Kommode standen. Ich deutete auf den rosa Berg und fragte: „Was soll das eigentlich?" „Du sollst es tragen." „Ja, aber – rosa? Ist das dein Ernst?" „Dass du dein ganzes Leben nur verschiedene Brauntöne getragen hast, bedeutet nicht, dass dir andere Farben nicht stehen." „Rosa?" „Es hat etwas unschuldiges, ist aber zugleich auch sehr weiblich. Ich würde dich gerne darin sehen. Das ist alles." „Aber warum?" Ich verstand es einfach nicht. Ich konnte es nicht verstehen. „Wie ich bereits gesagt habe, du gefällst mir." Er beugte sich zu mir und das Atmen fiel mir schwer. Seine Präsenz in diesem Raum war erdrückend. Ich konnte schon den Hauch seines Atems auf meiner Haut spüren, als es plötzlich klickte. Ich war zu sehr mit der Aufrechterhaltung meiner Muskelspannung beschäftigt, um mich darum zu kümmern. „Du gefällst mir.", flüsterte er in mein Ohr und ich erzitterte. Er knabberte sanft an meinem Ohrläppchen und fuhr dann einmal mit seinen Lippen über meine, bevor er mich abrupt losließ. „Zieh dich um! Ich warte draußen auf dich.", befahl er und verließ den Raum. Ich blinzelte. Aus diesem Mann konnte man einfach nicht schlau werden. Es war zum Verrücktwerden. Ich schüttelte kurz den Kopf, um meine Gedanken zu klären, dann begann ich, die Schublade zu durchwühlen.

Zumindest vorerst musste ich mitmachen. Wenn ich hier rauswollte, hatte ich keine andere Wahl. Also begann ich, diesmal gezielt die Schublade zu durchwühlen. Dabei fiel mir ein schmales matt silbernes Band um mein Handgelenk auf. Es hob sich kaum von meiner schneeweißen Haut ab. Ich strich mit einem Finger darüber. Was war das? Es war eng, aber in keinster Weise schmerzhaft. Wenn ich es nicht gesehen hatte, hätte ich es nicht bemerkt. Ein Klopfen ließ mich zusammenfahren. „Beeil dich!", klang Vaders Stimme durch die Tür. Ich warf der Tür einen hektischen Blick zu, griff irgendetwas aus der Kommode und zog es über. Es war ein bodenlanges pastellrosa Kleid. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern und verließ den Raum. „Na endlich!", Vader packte meinen Arm und zog mich mit. Ich stemmte meine Fersen in den Boden. „Moment, nicht so hastig. Erstens habe ich keine Schuhe. Und zweitens, was zum Teufel ist das hier?" Ich hielt ihm mein Handgelenk mit dem Band unter die Nase. Er ergriff mein Handgelenk und zog mich weiter. Er war einfach so viel stärker als ich. Ich hätte es zwar nicht erwartet, aber er antwortete mir tatsächlich. „Schuhe für dich stehen draußen im Gang, und das Band um deinen Arm ist ein Peilsender. Den Versuch, das Ding abzukriegen, kannst du gleich bleiben lassen. Du wirst es nicht schaffen." Jetzt zerrte er mich durch die Tür, die meine Räume von dem trennten was auch immer daran angrenzte. Und dort standen tatsächlich Schuhe, Sandalen. Na, immerhin keine Ansätze.

Ich zog sie sofort an. „Ein Peilsender? Wozu?" Ich konnte es zwar nicht sehen, aber ich war sicher, dass er gerade die Augen verdrehte. „Na wozu wohl? Natürlich um dich zu finden, falls du auf die Idee kommst, abzuhauen. Du bist nicht dumm. Früher oder später würdest du einen Weg finden. Deswegen trägst du diesen Peilsender. Du warst so von meiner Nähe gefesselt, dass du nicht einmal gemerkt hast, dass ich dir das Ding angelegt habe." Er klang sehr mit sich zufrieden. Ich murmelte etwas von einem übergroßen Ego. Er lachte leise, während ich hinter ihm herkeuchte. Ich war zwar nicht gerade klein, aber er hatte die längeren Beine. Ich raffte mit meiner freien Hand mein Kleid, um schneller laufen zu können. Der Stoff fühlte sich an wie Seide. Erst jetzt schenkte ich dem Kleid etwas mehr Beachtung. Die Farbe und die Länge hatte ich schon bemerkt, aber es hatte auch noch einen tiefen Ausschnitt und bestand aus mehreren dünnen Lagen, sodass es fast durchsichtig war, aber nur fast. Man konnte meinen Körper darunter nicht sehen, aber erahnen. „Hübsches Kleid übrigens." Es war, als könnte er meine Gedanken lesen. Unheimlich. Aber es gefiel ihm. Das war doch schon mal was.

Bei seinem Tempo dauerte es nicht lange, bis wir in einen Turbolift stiegen. „Wohin genau gehen wir?", fragte ich. „Zum Imperator. Ich werde dich ihm vorstellen, habe ich doch schon gesagt." „Ja, und dann hast du gesagt, dass er mich umbringen würde, wenn er meine wahre Identität kennen würde." Er lachte. „Hast du etwa Angst?" „Du hast nie in der Unterwelt Coruscants gelebt. Du hast die Gerüchte über seine Foltermethoden nie gehört. Außerdem, in diesem Lift steht der Held ohne Angst, aber ich bin es nicht." Sein Kiefer verhärtete sich, sein Blick wurde schlagartig kälter. „Wage es ja nicht, das zu sagen!", fuhr er mich an. Ich wich bis an die Wand des Lifts zurück. Vor ihm und seinem Jähzorn hatte ich Angst, aber beim Gedanken an den Imperator spürte ich nackte Panik. Vader stand nur da und funkelte mich an, schwer atmend. Seine Hände waren zu Fäusten geballt. Wenn es nicht so gefährlich gewesen wäre, wäre es schon beinahe komisch, wie er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen. Schließlich wirbelte er herum und schlug mit seiner Faust auf einen Knopf. Der Lift blieb stehen. Vader stützte sich an der Wand ab und senkte den Kopf. Langsam normalisierte sich seine Atmung wieder. Dann drehte er sich wieder zu mir um. „Tu das nie wieder. Okay, hast du Angst?" „Na ja, ich würde es nicht gerade Angst nennen. Eher Panik."

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. „Wenn du meinst. Dieses Treffen kann warten, aber es sollte trotzdem so bald wie möglich stattfinden. Kann ich irgendetwas gegen deine Angst tun?" „Ähm. Ich würde mich sicherer fühlen, wenn ich …" „Wenn du was? Komm schon, sags mir. Ich werde dich schon nicht beißen." „Wenn ich meine Lichtschwerter hätte!", platzte ich heraus. „Deine Lichtschwerter?", er zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Ja, meine Lichtschwerter." Zugegeben hatte ich es bereits, da konnte ich auch alles auf eine Karte setzen. „Tja, das wird schwierig. Ich weiß nicht, wo sie sind. Als ich … dich geholt habe, hattest du keins." „Macht nichts. Ich weiß, wo sie sind." „Und wo sind sie?" „Sie sind hier auf Coruscant. Ich habe sie gut versteckt." Er seufzte wieder, stieß sich von der Wand ab und griff nach meiner Hand. Dann startete er den Turbolift wieder. „Also los, wir müssen Lichtschwerter finden!"


	3. Chapter 3

„Ich kann es noch immer nicht glauben, dass du mir das erlaubst!" „Dann wiederhole ich es nochmal. Wir holen deine Lichtschwerter, aber du darfst sie nur unter meiner Aufsicht haben. Wenn ich dich alleine lasse, werde ich sie mitnehmen." Ich hüpfte neben ihm her. „Das ist besser als nichts!" „Jetzt beruhige dich doch mal. Wie viele Lichtschwerter hast du eigentlich?" „Zwei. Ein Standardschwert und ein Shoto." „Welcher Stil?" „Niman." Form VI passte zu mir. Ich konnte alles mittelmäßig, hatte aber kein Gebiet, auf dem ich glänzen konnte. Genau wie Niman. „Der Diplomatenstil? Und damit hast du die Order 66 überlebt?" Der Unglauben in seiner Stimme ärgerte mich. War mir das etwa nicht zuzutrauen? Ich war vielleicht keine Konkurrenz für den Auserwählten, aber ich konnte es mit jedem durchschnittlichen Jedi aufnehmen. „Offensichtlich.", schnappte ich. Er sah mich unergründlich von der Seite an. Irgendwann, als sein Blick mich schon nervös machte, sagte er: „Beeindruckend." Und damit schien das Thema für ihn beendet. Aber ich wollte nicht, dass er aufhörte, zu sprechen. Seine Gegenwart machte mich unruhig, und wenn er nichts sagte, war es noch viel schlimmer. Ich hatte dann die ganze Zeit das Gefühl, er würde einen Plan aushecken, der mir nicht gefallen würde. „Und du?" Er schmunzelte. „Nun, das dürfte allgemein bekannt sein. Ich habe ein Standardschwert und praktiziere Form V." Natürlich hatte ich das gewusst. Er war schließlich der Auserwählte, jeder kannte ihn. Ich war zwar eine Jedi, hatte im Orden aber immer eine kleinere Rolle gespielt. Niemand hatte sich jemals sonderlich für mich interessiert, außer meinen wenigen Freunden und meinem Meister. „Shien und Djem So. Und damit hast du die Order 66 überlebt?", scherzte ich. „Ich habe die Order 66 nicht überlebt. Ich habe sie ausgeführt." Sein Ton war absolut neutral. „Oh." Kaum hatte ich gedacht, ich würde seine Anwesenheit bis zur nächsten Fluchtmöglichkeit ertragen können, sagte er so etwas. Aber das spornte mich nur an. Ich musste hier weg, so bald wie möglich.

Wir traten auf eine absolut überfüllte Hauptstraße. Er zog seine Kapuze tief in sein Gesicht, um seine Identität zu verbergen. Ich nutzte die Gelegenheit, um ein Stückchen von ihm abzurücken. Jetzt zu rennen hatte keinen Sinn. Er würde mich sofort wieder erwischen. Aber vielleicht würde es mir gelingen, in der Menge unterzutauchen, wenn er es nicht erwartete. Dummerweise durchschaute er offenbar meinen Plan, denn er griff nach meiner Hand und zog mich mit durch die Masse. Ich fluchte innerlich. So würde ich nicht unbemerkt verschwinden können. Dieser Mann war wahrlich frustrierend. Dann lachte er plötzlich und blieb abrupt stehen. „Warum bestimme ich eigentlich, wohin wir gehen? Ich habe doch keine Ahnung, wo deine Lichtschwerter eigentlich sind." Ich stimmte in sein Gelächter mit ein. „Ich weiß auch nicht, warum du das tust. Ich hab das schließlich nicht beschlossen." „Gewohnheit." Er grinste schuldbewusst. „Aber jetzt bist du dran. Wo müssen wir hin?" „Hier entlang." Ich zog ihn in eine Gasse.

Ebene für Ebene näherten wir uns der Planetenoberfläche, die in grauer Vorzeit von Ozeanen bedeckt gewesen war. „Warum hast du sie so weit weg versteckt?", jammerte er. Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Damit weder du noch deine Handlanger versehentlich darüber stolpern. Ich bin einfach mal davon ausgegangen, dass die, die tatsächlich wissen, was sie tun, sich seltener in der Unterwelt von Coruscant herumtreiben." „Und da hattest du auch verdammt recht. Das wäre mir nicht mal im Traum eingefallen. Und siehe da, hier bin ich." „Eine Lücke in eurem Sicherheitssystem." Im nächsten Moment biss ich mir auf die Zunge. Mist, ich war wahrscheinlich nicht die einzige, die dort unten Schutz gesucht hatte. „Weißt du etwa..." Er beendete seinen Satz nie. Stattdessen zog er mich um die Ecke hinter ein Haus, und einen Augenblick später wusste ich auch schon, warum. Ein Blasterschuss verkohlte die Wand, nur Zentimeter von dem Ort entfernt, an dem wir gerade noch gestanden hatten. Das Geräusch peitschte durch den Lärm der Menge. Sofort wurde es totenstill. „Was war denn das?", flüsterte ich. „Ich nehme an, der galt mir. Du bist nicht die einzige, die mich nicht leiden kann." Er lächelte säuerlich. „Verdammt. Warum hätten sie nicht auf dich schießen können, sobald wir meine Lichtschwerter haben?" Er kicherte, strich mir mit zwei Fingern über den Kiefer und hob bei dieser Bewegung mein Kinn an. „Keine Angst, Süße, ich habe ja meins. Ich pass schon auf dich auf. Dir wird nichts passieren." „Na ist ja sehr beruhigend.", brummte ich. Er lachte wieder. Langsam glaubte ich, dass ich für ihn nur eine Witzfigur war. Doch dann spürte ich, wie sich drei Lebensformen langsam näherten. Hören konnte man sie nicht, aber ich wusste, dass sie da waren. Als ich Vader ansah, nickte er. Er hatte sie also auch gespürt. Lautlos bedeutete er mir, still zu sein und mich nicht zu bewegen. Dann duckte er sich an der Hausecke vorbei. Als ich wieder Schüsse hörte, schloss ich die Augen und zuckte zusammen. Hoffentlich passierte ihm nichts. Halt, eigentlich wäre es gut für mich, wenn sie ihn erwischen würden. Dann wäre ich frei. Ich überlegte, ob ich jetzt weglaufen sollte. Über den kleinen Platz konnte ich nicht verschwinden, dort fand gerade ein erbitterter Kampf statt. Aber die Gasse, in der ich stand, hatte ja schließlich zwei Ausgänge. Seit dem Fall der Republik hatte ich das Labyrinth der Unterwelt Coruscants sehr gut kennengelernt. Ich hatte ja schließlich auch genug Zeit gehabt.

Eine bessere Chance würde ich nicht bekommen. Also nutzte ich die Macht, um meine Präsenz zu verschleiern und das Geräusch meiner Schritte zu dämpfen. Ich verschwand um die nächste Ecke und stand direkt vor einem Turbolift, der wirklich bis zur Planetenoberfläche fuhr. Ich stieg sofort ein. Mein Magen blieb, wo er war, als der Lift sich mit dem Rest meines Körpers nach unten bewegte. Deswegen hasste ich Turbolifte. Kurz, bevor der Boden der Ebene, auf der ich mich gerade noch befunden hatte, aus meinem Blickfeld verschwand, sah ich das schwaches rotes Glühen eines Lichtschwertes und pechschwarze Stiefel. Vader wusste, wohin ich verschwunden war. Die Jagd hatte begonnen.

Ich hatte ihm ja nicht verraten, wo ich meine Lichtschwerter versteckt hatte, also riskierte ich es, sie zu holen. Sie waren beide noch tief unter den losen Dielen in einer uralten, baufälligen Hütte vergraben. Die dicke Staubschicht verriet mir, dass schon seit langer Zeit niemand mehr hier gewesen war. Als ich meine Lichtschwerter vergraben hatte, hatte ich meine Fußspuren im Staub gewissenhaft verwischt. Die Dielen hochzustemmen war kein Problem, aber anders als damals hatte ich keine Schaufel. Glücklicherweise fand ich ein loses Brett und begann, zu graben. Schon bald lief mir der Schweiß den Rücken hinunter und tropfte von meinem Kinn auf meine Hände. Aber sobald ich meine Finger um die vertrauten Griffe schloss, durchströmte mich das altbekannte Gefühl von Selbstsicherheit und Überlegenheit. Kein Normalsterblicher würde es jetzt mit mir aufnehmen können. Ich war bereit für jede Herausforderung, die auf mich wartete. Den Planeten so bald wie möglich zu verlassen, war die erste. Aber vielleicht sollte ich davor diese lächerliche Kleidung loswerden. Das rosa Kleid war über und über mit Erde beschmiert und schweißdurchtränkt, die Sandalen fielen mir fast von den schmutzigen Füßen. Sie waren wohl nicht zum weglaufen gedacht. Müde und erschöpft strich ich mir mit dem Handrücken den Schweiß von der Stirn. Dabei fiel mir wieder das Armband auf, kalt an meiner erhitzten Haut. Verdammt, der Peilsender! Den hatte ich ja komplett vergessen. Sofort sprang ich auf und zog neue Kraft aus der Macht. Ich musste meinen Standort ständig ändern. Er wusste, wo ich war. Also musste ich ständig meinen Standort verändern, damit ich schon verschwunden war, wenn er ankam. Und ich musste unvorhersehbar werden. Das einfachste wäre wahrscheinlich, hier in den unteren Ebenen zu bleiben. Hier kannte ich mich aus. Hier hatte ich den Heimvorteil.

Deswegen würde er das wahrscheinlich erwarten. Das bedeutete also, dass ich hoch musste. Zumindest so hoch, dass ich die Sonne sehen konnte. Und ich musste einen Weg finden, den Peilsender loszuwerden. Auf der Suche nach dem nächsten Turbolift untersuchte ich das Band genauer. Es war weit genug, dass es mir keine Schmerzen bereitete, aber eng genug, dass ich es nicht abstreifen konnte. Und ich hatte das unangenehme Gefühl, dass ich das Material kannte. Leicht und silbrig weiß... Verdammt, es war Ultrachrom! Ich fluchte laut. Ultrachrom konnte Lichtschwertern standhalten. Das war einer der Gründe, warum Kar Vastor die Vibroschilde der Akk-Wächter von Haruun Kal daraus gebaut hatte. Theoretisch konnte man Ultrachrom mit einem Lichtschwert schmelzen, aber das dauerte lang. Das Band war nur dünn, also müsste es relativ schnell gehen, aber... es wäre sehr schmerzhaft. Allerdings musste ich Darth Vader entkommen, koste es, was es wolle. Also bog ich nur eine Querstraße vor dem Turbolift ab und ließ mich von der Macht in einen verlassenen Hinterhof führen. Ich seufzte. Jetzt oder nie. Mit geschlossenen Augen kauerte ich mich in eine Ecke. Ultrachrom ließ sich zu meinem Leidwesen nicht biegen. Deshalb würde ich es wohl oder übel an zwei Stellen schmelzen müssen. Ich biss die Zähne zusammen, als mir auffiel, dass noch etwas fehlte. Schließlich wollte ich mir nicht die Zunge abbeißen. Ich suchte mir die sauberste Stoffschicht meines Kleides aus, riss einen Teil davon ab, rollte den Stoff zusammen und schob ihn mir zwischen die Zähne. Dann konnte ich es nicht mehr aufschieben, beeilen musste ich mich ohnehin, denn ich wusste, dass er mit jeder Sekunde näher kam. Ich wickelte mich so gut es ging in die Macht, dann zündete ich die blaue Klinge meines Shotos und setzte es an dem Band an. Die Hitze war unerträglich auf meiner Haut. Aber ich biss fest auf den Stoff und ließ nicht zu, dass meine Hände zitterten. Wenn ich frei sein wollte, musste ich das tun.

Endlich schmolz das Metall unter meiner Klinge und ich hatte den ersten Teil geschafft. Ich sah meine Haut lieber gar nicht an und bemühte mich krampfhaft, nicht vor Schmerzen ohnmächtig zu werden. Ich drehte mein Handgelenk und setzte die Klinge erneut an. Jede Sekunde fühlte sich an wie tausend Jahre. Dann, endlich, fiel das Band ab. Unglücklicherweise berührten die geschmolzenen Enden im Fall mein Handgelenk und brannten sich in mein Fleisch. Es war das schlimmste, was ich in meinem ganzen Leben gespürt hatte. Ich hatte keine Kontrolle mehr über meinen Körper. Ein unmenschlicher Schrei brach aus meiner Kehle hervor, dann wurde um mich herum alles schwarz.


	4. Chapter 4

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie lange ich ohnmächtig gewesen war, aber als ich langsam aufwachte, war ich noch immer allein. Mein linkes Handgelenk pochte vor Schmerz, aber es war nichts gegen den Schmerz, den das geschmolzene Metall auf meiner Haut verursacht hatte. Ich wagte einen vorsichtigen Blick und bereute es im nächsten Moment. Das heiße Metall hatte sich komplett durch das Fleisch meines Armes gebrannt, auf beiden Seiten an den nun sichtbaren Knochen vorbei. Die Haut meiner Hand und meines gesamten Unterarmes war stark gerötet, aber das Fleisch der Wunde war nicht nur gerötet, sondern pechschwarz. Ein furchtbarer Anblick. Deshalb suchte ich lieber nach den Stücken des Bandes. Dort lagen sie, auf dem Boden, und sahen ganz harmlos aus. Ich musste sie loswerden. Und ich musste verschwinden. Ich konnte den Peilsender natürlich einfach liegen lassen, aber dann würde er ihn finden und wissen, dass er mich auf anderem Wege suchen musste.

Die beste Möglichkeit war es, den Peilsender ebenfalls auf eine Reise zu schicken. Falls er mir in die Falle tappte, würde er nur einem Phantom nachjagen und ich konnte getrost verschwinden. Ich zog den Stoff zwischen meinen Zähnen hervor, hob die Überreste des Bandes hoch und stand auf. Während ich mich ziellos auf den Weg machte, überlegte ich. Natürlich war es möglich, dass der Peilsender nicht mehr funktionierte, aber das konnte ich nicht riskieren. Da war er wieder, der Turbolift, den ich vorhin angesteuert hatte. Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. Es konnte nicht schaden. Und bestimmt waren die oberen Ebenen nicht ganz so ausgestorben wie die Planetenoberfläche. Also bestieg ich den Turbolift und fuhr so hoch ich konnte. Als ich ausstieg, war ich auf der selben Ebene wie der Jeditempel. Wenn das mal nicht Schicksal war. Vor meinem inneren Auge sah ich noch immer den Rauch von den eingestürzten Türmen aufsteigen. Die Gefühle stiegen in mir auf, Erinnerungen zogen durch meinen Kopf.

Damals, als die Republik fiel, hatte ich gerade hier auf Coruscant einen Kopfgeldjäger verfolgt, als ich den Befehl zur Rückkehr empfing. Aber da der Kopfgeldjäger nicht viel mit dem angeblich beendeten Krieg zu tun gehabt hatte, hatte ich den Befehl ignoriert und die Jagd fortgesetzt. Ich hatte gedacht, dass der Befehl nur für die Jedi auf den Schlachtfeldern galt. Erst, als meine Beute mir entwischt war, hatte ich mich auf den Rückweg gemacht. Deshalb wollte ich mit meinem Gleiter zurückfliegen. Als ich zu den Ort kam, an dem ich ihn geparkt hatte, fand ich nur einen Krater im Boden und Brandspuren an der Hauswand daneben. Jemand hatte den Gleiter in die Luft gesprengt. Das machte mich misstrauisch. Diese Ecke Coruscants war zwar rau, aber trotzdem würde es niemand wagen, die Jedi herauszufordern. Vor allem, weil wir die nervige Angewohnheit hatten, Strohmänner zu ignorieren und die wahren Übeltäter zu finden. Deshalb überprüfte ich den Rückzugsbefehl noch einmal, nur um festzustellen, dass er sich verändert hatte. Plötzlich warnte es vor den Klontruppen und forderte mich auf, zu verschwinden. Und kaum hatte ich das letzte Wort der Nachricht erfasst, brach das Signal ab. Da wusste ich, dass irgendetwas nicht stimmte. Also verschwand ich.

Und jetzt musste ich wieder verschwinden. Nur wohin? Ich konnte schließlich nicht ewig ziellos über den Planeten irren, mit einem Peilsender in der Tasche. Nein, ich musste Coruscant verlassen, so bald wie möglich. Auf anderem Weg als der Peilsender. Also suchte ich nach einem großen Hangar, wo die Kontrollen nicht allzu streng waren und man relativ leicht in der Masse untergehen konnte. Es dauerte nicht lang, bis ich einen passenden Hangar fand. Die Sturmtruppen am Eingang waren leicht zu täuschen, die Macht war mit mir. Auf dem Weg zu den Schiffen ließ ich einen Pilotenoverall mitgehen und wurde endlich das dreckige Kleid los. Nicht, dass es jemand seltsam gefunden hatte, wahrscheinlich hatten es alle für die neueste Mode gehalten. Trotzdem wollte ich es nicht tragen, nicht nur, weil es unpraktisch war. Einen Ersatz für die Sandalen hatte ich leider nicht, aber ich warf sie trotzdem weg. Schmutzig waren meine Füße ohnehin schon. Der Overall war viel angenehmer zu tragen und verbarg meine Lichtschwerter und mein verbranntes Handgelenk um einiges besser. Und dank meiner kurzen Haare hatte ich keine Ähnlichkeit mit der Jedi Kira mehr. Aber mich hätte sowieso niemand erkannt. Ich war keine Kriegsheldin gewesen.

Die Kanten des Peilsenders drückten warnend durch die Tasche des Overalls in meinen Oberschenkel und erinnerten mich an meine Aufgabe. Da! Etwa hundert Meter von mir entfernt wurden gerade Kisten verladen. Ich schlich mich an den Cruiser heran, in dessen Laderaum sie landeten. Laut dem Terminal direkt neben dem Cruiser flog dieses Schiff nach Naboo. Perfekt! Naboo war dicht besiedelt und reich genug, dass sie Ultrachrom benutzten. Vielleicht würde der, der es fand, die beiden Hälften einschmelzen und Schmuck für seine Ehefrau daraus gießen. Was auch immer, Naboo war ein guter Ort. Ich schob meine unverletzte Hand in meine Tasche und schloss sie um das verhasste Metall. Und schon waren sie mit einem leisen, befriedigenden Klirren in eine Kiste voll mit kristallinem Vortex gefallen. „He, verschwinde hier! Ich hoffe für dich, dass du nichts gestohlen hast..." Ich blickte auf und sah direkt in die silbernen Augen eines muskelbepackten Echani. „Keine Sorge, ich bin keine Diebin." Ha, eine glatte Lüge. Ich hatte nach der Order 66 so einiges gestohlen, vor allem Nahrung und Geld. Er starrte mich nur böse an, als wusste er, was ich dachte. „Ist ja gut, ich verschwinde ja schon." Ich drehte mich um und stellte sicher, dass ich noch in der Bewegung die Erinnerung an mich aus dem Gedächtnis des Echani löschte. Normalerweise war ich kein Fan der Gedankenmanipulation, aber in diesem Fall machte ich eine Ausnahme. Immerhin hatte ich ihn ja nicht mal zehn Sekunden seines Lebens gekostet. Ich versteckte mich in einer leeren Landebucht in Sichtweite des Cruisers. Der Echani und seine Crew verluden ihre Fracht und gingen dann an Bord. Sie machten das Schiff bemerkenswert schnell startklar und starteten. Endlich war das verdammte Ding verschwunden.

Ich wollte gerade mein Versteck verlassen und einen Piloten suchen, der weit weg flog und mich mitnahm, als am Hangareingang ein Aufruhr entstand. Sturmtruppen fluteten durch den hohen Türrahmen und verteilten sich in der Menge. Ich ahnte schlimmes und verbarg meine Präsenz, sodass mich kein Machtnutzer spüren konnte. Hoffentlich reichte das, denn im nächsten Moment sah ich meine Ahnung bestätigt. Eine schlanke, hochgewachsene Gestalt, ganz in schwarz gekleidet, betrat den Hangar. Darth Vader! Ich konnte von hier aus nicht verstehen, was er sagte, aber er gestikulierte und sprach mit dem Hangaraufseher, einem vor Angst zitternden, dicken Mann. Dann machte er eine ruckartige Bewegung und ein naher Treibstofftank explodierte. Er gab einen Befehl an den Kommandanten der Sturmtruppler und verschwand in eine der kleineren, privaten Landebuchten. Kurz darauf schoss ein alter Jedi-Sternenjäger daraus hervor. Ich lächelte. Falls ich gerade die richtigen Schlüsse zog, hatte er die Verfolgung des Cruisers nach Naboo aufgenommen. Auch die Sturmtruppler versammelten sich wieder und verließen den Hangar. Wahrscheinlich würden sie Vader in einem Truppentransporter aus dem imperialen Militärhangar folgen. Besser für mich. Der Hangaraufseher stand noch immer wie erstarrt mitten im Hangar. Armer Mann. Ich verließ mein Versteck und machte mich auf die Suche nach einem Schiff, das mich mitnehmen würde. Stundenlange Verhandlungen und einige Gedankentricks später saß ich in einem corellianischen YT-1300-Frachter nach Tatooine.


	5. Chapter 5

Die Reise nach Tatooine war lang, aber ich erlaubte mir nicht, zu schlafen. Der sullustanische Pilot und sein menschlicher Copilot schnarchten in ihren Kojen. Diese Zeit hatte ich genutzt, um das medizinische Equipment des Schiffes ausfindig zu machen. Mein verbranntes Handgelenk war jetzt in einen Bacta-Verband gewickelt. Etwas besseres gab es auf diesem Frachter nicht, aber es musste fürs erste reichen. Die kühle Substanz tat auf der pochenden Wunde unglaublich gut. Jetzt lag ich nur in der Dunkelheit, umklammerte das verletzte Handgelenk, um den wohltuenden Verband noch fester auf die Wunde zu drücken und dachte nach. Wie hatte Vader mich gefunden? Meine Erinnerungen an die letzten zwei Tage, bevor ich im imperialen Palast aufgewacht war, waren nur verschwommen. Irgendetwas blockierte mein Gedächtnis. Ich hatte es zuvor nicht wirklich wahrgenommen, da ich zu sehr mit Fluchtgedanken beschäftigt gewesen war. Aber jetzt, jetzt hatte ich endlich Zeit, in Ruhe darüber nachzudenken.

Ich tippte die Blockade erst vorsichtig mit meinen mentalen Fingern an, aber nichts geschah. Normalerweise ist das Durchbrechen von mentalen Blockaden mit starken Schmerzen verbunden, um den Betroffenen davon abzuhalten, sich damit zu beschäftigen, aber bis jetzt spüre ich nichts. Ich drückte stärker. Noch immer nichts. Irgendwann stemmte ich mich mit meiner gesamten Kraft gegen das Hindernis, aber es passierte absolut nichts. Ich hatte keine Schmerzen aber auch keinen Erfolg. Wer auch immer diese Barriere errichtet hatte, musste zu diesem Zeitpunkt eine unglaubliche Macht über meinen Geist gehabt haben, um etwas so gut zu blockieren. Dieser Gedanke war beängstigend. Und noch während ich darüber nachbrütete, beugte sich der Kopilot – die beiden hatten darauf bestanden, mir ihre Namen nicht zu verraten – über mich und grinste. „Wir sind gleich da, Süße." Ich nickte und achtete darauf, dass mein Handgelenk mit dem Bacta-Verband von meinem Ärmel verdeckt wurde. Wenn er meine Verletzung bemerken würde, würde das nur zu unangenehmen Fragen führen. Vielleicht auch zu schlimmerem. Der Kopilot hatte mir während des Fluges mehrmals vermittelt, dass er einer körperlichen Beziehung mit mir nicht abgeneigt wäre. Und das war einer der Gründe dafür, dass ich lieber nicht geschlafen hatte. Aber wenn er herausfand, dass ich geschwächt war, würde er vielleicht nicht einmal warten, bis ich schlief. Deshalb mochte ich den Piloten lieber. Ich verstand zwar kein Wort von dem, was er sagte, aber aus seinem Verhalten und seiner Machtpräsenz konnte ich gute Absichten schließen.

Darum bedankte ich mich nach der Landung nur bei dem Piloten und drückte ihm einige Credits extra in die Hand. Es kann nie schaden, Beziehungen zu pflegen. Selbst, wenn man den Namen des anderen nicht kannte. Als ich mich von meinen Reisegefährten abwandte, vermisste ich die Kapuze meiner Jedi-Robe. Früher hätte ich sie jetzt über mein Gesicht gezogen, sodass mich niemand erkennen konnte. Aber diese Sicherheit war mir geraubt worden. Durch die Order 66, durch Vader und den Imperator. Und dafür hasste ich sie.

Es wurde immer dunkler und dunkler, die Zwillingssonnen Tatoo I und Tatoo II versanken langsam hinter dem Horizont und ich hatte noch immer keinen sicheren Schlafplatz gefunden. Natürlich gab es auch hier in Mos Eisley Herbergen, aber da gab es ein kleines Hindernis namens ID-Chip. Und ich hatte keinen, das war das Problem. Also fielen Herbergen aus. Hauseingänge waren das Revier der verschiedensten Gangs. Auch keine Option. Selbst mich in der Wüste irgendwo im nirgendwo einfach auf den Boden zu legen, ging wegen den Tusken-Räubern nicht. Vielleicht hätte ich den Peilsender nach Tatooine schicken und selbst nach Naboo fliegen sollen. Aber jetzt war es zu spät. Und bevor ich weiterreisen konnte, brauchte ich Schlaf. Selbst ein Jedi braucht irgendwann Ruhe. Ich hatte nicht mehr geschlafen, seit ich die Kommode im imperialen Palast entdeckt hatte. Das schien eine Ewigkeit her zu sein. Die Müdigkeit war wie Blei in meinem Körper, aber ich konnte nicht schlafen, sonst würde ich vielleicht nicht mehr aufwachen. Ich sah auf in den inzwischen sternenbedeckten Nachthimmel. Die Luft war klar, keine einzige Wolke war zu sehen und die Luft kühlte langsam ab. Ein weiteres meiner Probleme. Tagsüber, wenn die beiden Sonnen gegenseitig ihre Schatten auslöschten, herrschte hier flirrende Hitze, aber nachts wurde es bitterkalt. Und erfrieren wollte ich auch nicht. Ich seufzte. Mal wieder war ich zielsicher in ein Dilemma geraten.

Nur, um nicht tatenlos in einer der Gassen zu stehen, entschied ich, eine der noch geöffneten Cantinas zu besuchen. Die erste, die ich fand, hieß Chalmuns Cantina. Ich setzte mich an die Bar und bestellte ein corellianisches Ale, obwohl ich nicht vorhatte, es zu trinken. Ich brauchte einen klaren Kopf. Es war einfach nur das erstbeste Getränk, das mir einfiel, als mich der Barkeeper fragte, was ich bestellen wollte. Also saß ich an der Bar und starrte auf die braune Flüssigkeit in meinem Glas. Hoffentlich sah ich aus wie jemand, der seine Sorgen in Alkohol ertränken wollte und nicht viel mitbekam. In Wirklichkeit waren meine Augen zwar auf das Ale gerichtet, aber meine anderen Sinne arbeiteten auf Hochtouren. Ich verließ mich nur auf mein Gehör und auf die Macht.

Plötzlich richtete ich mich abrupt auf. Jemand hatte die Cantina betreten. Jemand, den ich kannte. Jemand, den ich für tot gehalten hatte. Jemand, dessen Anwesenheit auf dieser Staubkugel mir sehr willkommen war. Ich stand auf und ließ mein Glas, wo es war. Trinken wollte ich es ja ohnehin nicht. Ich folgte der Macht, die mich zu einem Tisch in der hintersten Ecke der Cantina führte. Dort saß eine Gestalt in einem Kapuzenumhang. Ich setzte mich auf den Stuhl gegenüber der Gestalt und sagte atemlos: „Meister."


	6. Chapter 6

Die Person mit der Kapuze hob den Kopf und ich konnte im Schatten des Stoffes ein Gesicht erkennen. Ich kannte dieses Gesicht, ich kannte es nur zu gut. Es war Jedi-Meister und Ratsmitglied Obi-Wan Kenobi. Seine blaugrauen Augen sahen mich verwirrt und misstrauisch an, bis er mich erkannte. „Kira!" Ich lächelte atemlos, für Meister Kenobi hatte ich immer etwas übrig gehabt. „Ich grüße Euch, Meister!" „Was machst du hier?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „Na ja, ich versuche, Darth Vader aus dem Weg zu gehen. Erst vor wenigen Stunden habe ich es geschafft, Coruscant zu verlassen. Er folgt gerade einer falschen Spur nach..." „Kira! Nicht hier! Das ist etwas, über das man sich nicht in der Öffentlichkeit unterhalten sollte."

Auf der Stelle war ich still. Es war wie früher. Es war so einfach. Jemand erteilte mir Befehle und ich musste sie nur befolgen. Ich musste nicht selbst über Konsequenzen nachdenken. Ich war nicht allein. Nicht auf mich gestellt. Ich entspannte mich augenblicklich. „Ja, Meister." Er sah sich mit gehetztem Gesichtsausdruck um. „Komm mit zu mir. Dort kannst du mir alles erzählen. Wir sollten diesen Ort getrennt und in unterschiedliche Richtungen verlassen. Geh, und warte im Hinterhof auf mich. Ich komme in ein paar Minuten nach." „Ja, Meister." Ich stand auf und hätte mich beinahe verneigt, aber konnte mich gerade noch rechtzeitig davon abhalten. Das wäre dann doch zu verdächtig gewesen. Ich bezahlte meine Rechnung mit einem Gedankentrick und verließ die Cantina. Der Hinterhof war nicht allzu schwer zu finden. Jetzt hieß es nur noch warten. Und weil ich nichts zu tun hatte, verband ich mich mit der Macht, um Kraft zu tanken. Die konnte ich auch gut gebrauchen. Inzwischen war ich so müde, dass mir beinahe die Augen zufielen.

Ich wollte sie gerade tatsächlich schließen, nur für ein paar Sekunden, als eine Stimme hinter mir zischte: „Kira! Komm!" Ich fuhr herum und da stand Meister Kenobi. Ich folgte ihm, so schnell ich konnte. „Ich hoffe, du bist ausgeruht. Wir haben noch einen langen Fußmarsch vor uns.", warnte er mich. Ich stöhnte innerlich. Aber es half ja nichts, also stiefelte ich pflichtbewusst Meister Kenobi hinterher, der ein ordentliches Tempo vorlegte.

Er führte mich durch Mos Eisley und dann durch die Wüste. Alles war Himmel und Sand, sonst konnte ich nichts sehen. Nur Sand, die Sterne und ein Jedi-Meister. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit kamen wir zu einer kleinen Hütte mitten im Nirgendwo und mit den Worten „Fühl dich wie zuhause!" öffnete Meister Kenobi die Tür. Die Hütte wirkte innen größer als draußen, aber sie war noch immer klein. Meister Kenobi bot mir das Bett in der Ecke an und noch bevor mein Kopf das Kissen berührte, war ich eingeschlafen.

Als ich wieder aufwachte, durchfluteten die Zwillingssonnen die Hütte mit Licht. Als ich mich aufrichtete, fiel eine Decke von meinen Schultern. Meister Kenobi musste sie dort platziert haben. Er kümmerte sich immer um seine Mitmenschen. Na ja, eigentlich nicht nur um Menschen, sondern auch um alle anderen Lebensformen, die seine Hilfe brauchten. Er tat, was er konnte, und das liebte ich an ihm. Und wenn man vom Teufel spricht – beziehungsweise an ihn denkt – … „Guten Morgen, Schlafmütze!" Ich streckte mich genüsslich und bevor ich überhaupt blinzeln konnte, hielt ich Brot und einen Teller mit Suppe in den Händen. Als Antwort auf mein überraschtes Gesicht zuckte er nur mit den Schultern. Ist nicht so gut wie das im Tempel, aber es macht satt." „Danke, Meister.", erwiderte ich inbrünstig und begann, zu essen. Meister Kenobi beobachtete amüsiert, wie ich meinen Hunger stillte. Als ich fertig war, sagte er: „So, jetzt erzähl mal. Was ist mit Vader?" Ich atmete tief durch und verschränkte meine Arme. Es fiel mir nicht leicht, einzugestehen, was passiert war. Nicht vor mir selbst, und erst recht nicht vor Meister Kenobi.

Ich räusperte mich und begann. „Zu Beginn der Großen Säuberung konnte ich meinen Tod vortäuschen. Danach habe ich mich etwa drei Jahre unerkannt auf Coruscant versteckt. Ich weiß nicht, wie, aber … Lord Vader hat es geschafft, mich zu finden. Er wollte, dass ich mit ihm schlafe, als „Körperdouble" für seine verstorbene Frau. Aber er wollte mich nicht zwingen. Er wollte, dass ich es freiwillig tue. Ich hatte es geschafft, ihn zu überreden, meine versteckten Lichtschwerter zu holen. Auf dem Weg zu dem Versteck wurden wir angegriffen. Er schlug die Angreifer zurück. Während er beschäftigt war, schlich ich mich davon. Mir war klar, dass ich den Planeten verlassen musste. Aber bevor ich fliehen konnte, musste ich meinen Peilsender loswerden. Es war ein Armband aus Ultrachrom. Ich habe es durchgeschmolzen." Bei diesen Worten wickelte ich den Verband von meinem Handgelenk und zeigte ihm die Wunde. Sämtliche Farbe wich aus seinem Gesicht. Er stand wortlos auf und holte einen richtigen Verbandskasten, reinigte die Wunde und verband sie neu, während ich meine Geschichte fortführte. „Den Peilsender habe ich nach Naboo geschickt, und bin selbst hierher gereist. Als ich hier ankam, war ich hungrig und hundemüde, aber ich konnte keinen sicheren Ort finden, bis ich Euch traf, Meister. Aber das ist nicht das schlimmste, sondern … Er sucht nach mir. Vader sucht nach mir. Und er wird nicht aufgeben, bis er mich gefunden hat. Er ist ein Monster! Ein furchtbares Monster, das ohne mit der Wimper zu zucken lebendige, intelligente Lebewesen abschlachtet! Ich will nicht zu ihm zurück!"

Meine Stimme wurde immer höher und weinerlicher. „Meister, ich habe Angst!" Meister Kenobi nahm mich in den Arm und die Dämme brachen endgültig. Ich schluchzte an seiner Brust. Aber seine Berührung war beruhigend. Er war DER Jedi. Er verkörperte für mich altbekanntes, Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Er war Heimat.


	7. Chapter 7

Es war schön, mit Meister Kenobi in seiner Hütte zu leben. Ich konnte mich zum ersten Mal seit der Großen Säuberung wirklich entspannen. Jemand passte auf mich auf und sagte mir, was ich tun sollte. Wir diskutierten viel über die politische Lage und die überlebenden Jedi. Ich wusste von keinem, aber Meister Kenobi kannte den Aufenthaltsort von Meister Yoda. Als ich hörte, dass er überlebt hatte, schickte ich ein Dankgebet in die Richtung der Sonnen. Der Kopf, Großmeister und inoffizielle Anführer unseres Ordens wandelte noch durch diese Galaxie. Eine unglaubliche Erleichterung. Damit hatte das Wissen der Jedi die Order 66 überstanden. Aber Meister Kenobi wollte mir nicht verraten, wo Meister Yoda lebte.

Eines Morgens jedoch rüttelte er mich wach – nach meiner Schlafattacke hatte ich darauf bestanden, auf dem Sofa zu schlafen – und verkündete, dass wir Meister Yoda besuchen würden, um das weitere Vorgehen zu besprechen. Und ehe ich mich versah, saß ich im Passagierbereich eines Schiffes und flog ins Unbekannte. Nachdem wir in den Hyperraum übergegangen waren, kam Meister Kenobi zu mir. „Meister! Das Schiff..." „Ist auf Autopilot. Ich möchte mit dir reden, aber das kann ich nicht im Cockpit tun." „Warum nicht, Meister?" „Weil du unser Ziel sonst kennen würdest. Und ich vertraue dir, aber … ich vertraue Vader nicht. Verstehst du, was ich meine?" Ich senkte den Kopf. „Ja, Meister." Er klopfte mir auf die Schulter. „Mach dir nichts draus. Aber ich wollte noch etwas mit dir besprechen, bevor wir ankommen. Es wird wahrscheinlich darauf hinauslaufen, und ich will nicht, dass du vollkommen überrascht wirst." „Wovon sprecht Ihr, Meister?"

Er seufzte und fuhr sich durchs Haar. Es war offensichtlich, dass er auf meine Frage eigentlich nicht antworten wollte, aber wusste, dass er es tun musste. „Wenn wir etwas wirklich brauchen können, ist es ein Spion, der der Spitze des Imperiums nahe steht. Aber wir müssen uns sicher sein, dass dieser Spion wirklich loyal ist. Es steht für uns zu viel auf dem Spiel. Und unsere beste Möglichkeit ..." Er beendete seinen Satz nicht, aber der Groschen fiel trotzdem. „Bin ich.", sagte ich. Er nickte, sah mir aber nicht in die Augen. „Ich weiß, dass du nicht zu ihm zurück willst, und niemand wird dich zwingen, aber... es ist einfach eine einmalige Gelegenheit." Ich atmete zitternd ein. „Ich verstehe. Aber … gebt mir Zeit, Meister." Jetzt sah er mich direkt an und berührte kurz meine Hand. „Natürlich. Nimm dir alle Zeit, die du brauchst."

Früher, als mir lieb war, erreichten wir unser Ziel, einen Sumpfplaneten. Meister Kenobi stieg aus und bedeutete mir, ihm zu folgen. Der Planet war scheinbar nicht von einer intelligenten Spezies bewohnt, dennoch wimmelte er vor Leben. Wir fanden Meister Yoda nicht, aber er fand uns. Plötzlich stand er vor uns, als wäre er geradewegs aus dem Boden gewachsen. „Eine Freude es ist, bekannte Gesichter zu sehen. Was euch hierher führt?" Ich verbeugte mich tief. „Ich grüße Euch, Meister Yoda." Meister Yoda neigte den Kopf und antwortete: „Ich Euch grüße ebenfalls, junge Jedi. Meister Obi-Wan. Von welcher Hilfe kann ich sein?" Meister Kenobi schob sich an mir vorbei. „Wir brauchen Euren Rat, Meister Yoda." „Meinen Rat ich Euch geben kann. Kommt, erst wir essen." Er drehte sich um und stapfte unerschrocken in den Sumpf. Wir folgten unserem Meister ohne zu zögern. Meister Yoda führte uns zu einer kleinen Hütte auf einer Halbinsel mitten in einer Mischung aus Teich und See. Und wenn ich sage klein, dann meine ich auch klein. Weder Meister Kenobi noch ich konnten stehen. Aber der seltsame Eintopf, den Meister Yoda servierte, schmeckte überraschend gut.

Nach dem Essen lehnte Meister Yoda sich zurück und forderte uns auf, unser Problem zu schildern. Nach einem kurzen Blick zu mir übernahm Meister Kenobi diesen Teil. Dann fügte er noch hinzu: „Es wäre die optimale Gelegenheit, einen loyalen Spion in die Reihen des Imperiums einzuschleusen." Wieder warf er mir einen kurzen Blick zu. „Ich werde sie natürlich nicht zwingen, aber..." Die Worte _eine bessere Gelegenheit werden wir nicht bekommen_ schwangen ungesagt durch die Luft. „Hm. Ich verstehe, Meister Obi-Wan. Recht Ihr habt, vollkommen recht. Unsere beste Chance es ist, aber Kira nicht zwingen wir dürfen." Jetzt wandte er sich an mich. „Bereit Ihr seid, diese Aufgabe auf Euch zu nehmen? Niemand wird übel es euch nehmen, wenn nicht bereit ihr seid." Nun ruhten die Augen von zwei Jedi-Meistern auf mir, grün und blaugrau. Sie hatten gesagt, ich dürfte ohne Konsequenzen ablehnen, aber ich wollte sie auch nicht enttäuschen. Dennoch wollte ich auf keinen Fall zurück zu Vader. Da war ich ja mal wieder in einer wunderbaren Situation gelandet. „Ja. Ich tue es." Moment, was? Ich hatte mich noch gar nicht entschieden! Aber jetzt, wo sich das Erstaunen und die Bewunderung auf Meister Kenobis Gesicht breitmachten, konnte ich auch keinen Rückzieher mehr machen. Meister Yodas Miene war unergründlich. Aber ich war es gewohnt, nicht zu wissen, was er dachte. „Eine große Bürde du auf dich genommen hast. Ein großes Opfer du bringst. Dafür ich danke Euch, Meisterin Kira." Meine Augen weiteten sich und ich vergaß bei seinen Worten glatt, was ich gerade auf mich genommen hatte.

„Aber Meister Yoda... ich habe mir den Meistertitel nie verdient!" Meister Yoda lächelte. „Ihn Euch verdient Ihr habt jetzt, Meisterin. Verstanden ihr habt, was es bedeuten kann, zu sein eine wahre Jedi." Meister Kenobi nickte mir mit gespieltem Ernst zu und sagte: „Meisterin Kira." Ich grüßte zurück. Meister Obi-Wan." Da lachte er und umarmte mich kurz. „Glückwunsch!" Ich lächelte glücklich. Doch dann fiel mir wieder ein, was mich erwartete und meine Laune sank abrupt. Meister Yoda und Meister Obi-Wan schienen zu wissen, um was es ging, denn sie wechselten abrupt das Thema. Nach einer langwierigen Diskussion kamen wir darauf, dass ich verschiedene Kontaktpersonen brauchte. Es würde auffallen, wenn jemand regelmäßig eine verschlüsselte Nachricht nach Tatooine schickte. Meister Obi-Wan würde sich darum kümmern, dass jemand zu mir kam und mir ein Codewort nannte. Das erste Codewort sollte 'tatooinischer Mondkuchen' lauten. Meister Obi-Wan hatte darauf bestanden und schwor, dass tatooinischer Mondkuchen das beste sei, das er jemals gegessen hatte.

Zu bald mussten wir Meister Yoda wieder verlassen. Der ursprüngliche Plan wäre gewesen, dass Meister Obi-Wan mich auf irgendeinem Planeten absetzen würde, sodass ich mich fangen lassen konnte, aber ich hatte nicht vor, das so bald zu tun. Ich hatte noch etwas, was ich vorher erledigen wollte. Ich öffnete die Tür zum Cockpit und setzte mich auf den Copilotensitz. „Kira!" Meister Obi-Wan schirmte die Kontrollen mit seinem Körper von meinen Augen ab. Mit einem Seufzer schloss ich die Augen. „Keine Angst, Meister. Ich werde nicht hinsehen. Außerdem sind wir weit genug weg, als dass ich auf Meister Yodas Aufenthaltsort rückschließen könnte." „Na gut." „Das Quietschen von Leder verriet mir, dass er sich wieder gesetzt hatte. „Ich wollte noch über etwas mit Euch sprechen. Und Euch um etwas bitten. Es wird Euch nicht gefallen und ich möchte Euch eigentlich nicht damit belasten, aber … es ist mir sehr wichtig." „Na dann … schieß los." „Zuerst muss ich Euch etwas über die Kultur, aus der ich stamme, erklären. Wir sind Menschen. Und die Jungfräulichkeit ist bei uns viel wert. Erst, wenn wir sie verlieren, erhalten wir den Nachnamen des Mannes, dem wir sie geschenkt haben. Da ich mich immer an den Kodex gehalten habe, habe ich noch keinen Nachnamen. Durch meine Aufgabe werde ich sehr bald einen bekommen. Aber ich möchte nicht, dass er Vader lautet." „Welchen Nachnamen hättest du denn gern?" Ich seufzte. Jetzt kam der schwierige Teil. „Am liebsten gar keinen. Aber wenn ich einen wählen müsste, wäre mir Kenobi lieber als Vader."

Jetzt öffnete ich meine Augen. Ich musste seine Reaktion einschätzen können. Er sagte kein Wort, schaltete den Autopiloten, drehte sich auf seinem Sitz und sah mich an. „Ihr könnt nein sagen. Ist kein Problem. Ich dachte mir nur … na ja, ich könnte es versuchen." Ich konnte fühlen, wie meine Wangen brannten, als ich rot wurde. Er sah mich nur an und aus seinem vollkommen neutralen Gesichtsausdruck wurde ich einfach nicht schlau. „Meister?" Er räusperte sich und sagte: „Ich fühle mich geehrt, dass du mir dieses Geschenk machen möchtest, aber … bist du dir sicher?" Ich zuckte mit den Schultern. „So sicher, wie ich es zu Zeiten wie diesen nur sein kann." Er zögerte und sah zu Boden. „Na ja, ich bin zwar ein Jedi, aber immer noch ein Mann. Trotzdem möchte ich dir nichts ruinieren. Weißt du … es wäre auch für mich das erste Mal." Ich legte meine Hand auf sein Knie. „Ich möchte Vader dieses Geschenk nicht machen. Und ich vertraue Euch." „Sicher?" Sicher." Er schaltete den Antrieb ab, ergriff meine Hand und zog mich mit. Als ich ihm zu den Kojen folgte, fragte ich mich, ob ich gerade wirklich das richtige tat.


	8. Chapter 8

Hey Jenni! Ich freue mich sehr, dass dir meine Geschichte so gefällt. Ein neues Kapitel kommt jeden Sonntag, solange ich nicht vergesse, es hochzuladen. Das ist bis jetzt noch nicht passiert - toi, toi, toi. Jedenfalls danke für dein Feedback! Dieses Kapitel widme ich dir.

„Sicher?" „Ja." Es tat weh. Sehr. Meister Obi-Wan gab sich Mühe, das wusste ich. Er suchte meinen ganzen Körper nach erogenen Punkten ab und berührte die, die er fand, gezielt. Aber irgendwie … Ich hatte damit gerechnet, dass er für ein ähnliches Schwindelgefühl in meinem Kopf sorgen konnte wie Vader. Aber es passierte einfach nichts. Ich wurde nicht richtig feucht. Als er in mich vorsichtig in mich eindrang – die Sehnen an seinem Hals traten hervor von der Anstrengung, sich zu beherrschen – durchzuckte statt der erwarteten Erregung nur Schmerz meinen Körper. Ich keuchte auf.

Meister Obi-Wan schien das für eine Zustimmung zu halten, und stieß mit einem Grunzen erneut zu. Ich schloss die Augen und ließ es über mich ergehen. Zum Glück war es bald vorbei. Mit einem letzten Grunzen wurde er fertig. Er stützte sein Gewicht links und rechts neben mir ab und ließ den Kopf auf meine Brust sinken. Nach etwa einer Minute hob er den Blick wieder. Seine Atmung hatte sich normalisiert. Er lächelte und setzte gerade zum Sprechen an, als er die Träne auf meiner Wange sah. Es war, als hätte jemand sein Grinsen ausgeknipst. Er fuhr erschrocken von mir zurück und zog sich endlich aus mir heraus. Bei dieser Reibung über meine wunden Stellen wimmerte ich unwillkürlich. Die Betroffenheit stand ihm förmlich ins Gesicht geschrieben. „Kira … ich … es … ich kann gar nicht ausdrücken, wie leid es mir tut. Ich … ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Es tut mir leid."

Mit diesen Worten griff er seine Kleidung und verschwand Richtung Cockpit. Ich rollte mich in der engen Koje zusammen und schluchzte. Eigentlich hatte ich ein anderes Ergebnis erwartet. Ich hatte gedacht, wenn Vader schon diese Wirkung auf mich hatte, müsste es bei Meister Obi-Wan noch viel stärker sein. Ich vertraute ihm. Und er hatte mir schon immer gefallen. Es war einfach unfair. Warum besaß Vader die Fähigkeit, mit mir zu spielen wie auf einem Instrument? Warum konnte er meine Gefühle und die Reaktionen meines Körpers so leiten? Und warum konnte Meister Obi-Wan, jemand den ich kannte und mochte, das nicht? Es war nicht logisch. Vielleicht würde mir eine Dusche beim Denken helfen. Außerdem könnte ich dann das Blut von meinem Unterleib waschen. Langsam wurden meine Schenkel klebrig. Also stand ich auf und huschte schnell, sodass Meister Obi-Wan mich nicht sehen würde, in die Fresher-Einheit des Schiffes. Dort stellte ich mich sofort unter das warme Wasser, das den Schweiß, das Blut und auch die Schande von meinem Körper wusch, bei letzterem nur mäßig erfolgreich. Dann zog ich mich wieder an. Ich fühlte mich besser als vorher, aber trotzdem nicht gut.

Außerdem meldete sich mein Handgelenk wieder. Ich würde es neu verbinden müssen. Also holte ich einen neuen Verband und wickelte den alten ab. Was dabei zum Vorschein kam, hätte ich lieber nicht gesehen. Mein gesamter Unterarm war angeschwollen und rotbraun verfärbt. Jetzt waren nicht nur die verbrannten Stellen schwarz, sondern auch das angrenzende Gewebe. Die Wunde nässte und roch süßlich-verfault. Das konnte nicht gut sein. Ich sprang sofort auf. „Meister?" Ich wollte ihn im Moment eigentlich nicht sehen, aber damit wurde ich alleine nicht fertig. Auf meinem Weg zum Cockpit hielt ich meinen Arm von mir weg, als wäre er etwas fremdes. „Meister Obi-Wan!" Ich stürzte durch die Tür. Er drehte sich nicht um. Stattdessen vergrub er das Gesicht in den Händen und sagte: „Kira, es tut mir leid. Ich hätte das nicht tun sollen. Aber so sehr ich es mir wünsche, ich kann es nicht ungeschehen machen." „Meister, ich habe gerade ein ganz anderes Problem." Er drehte sich mitsamt seinem Stuhl um und schreckte vor meinem Arm zurück, als würde ich ihm ein zerfleischtes Tier hinhalten. „Oh. Ähm. Das sieht nicht wirklich gesund aus." „Ja, Meister, da habt Ihr vollkommen recht." Er griff nach meinem anderen Handgelenk und tastete meinen Puls. „Deine Temperatur ist erhöht, dein Puls rast und das Gewebe ist nekrotisch." Er drehte sich wieder von mir weg. „Die Wunde ist hochinfiziert und du musst so schnell wie möglich zu einem richtigen Arzt. Ich weiß auch schon, wohin wir fliegen." Ich ließ mich im Copilotensitz nieder. „Meister, wir werden beide gesucht. Ich weiß Eure Besorgnis zu schätzen, aber wir können nicht einfach ins nächstbeste Krankenhaus spazieren!" „Werden wir auch nicht. Was glaubst du denn, wo Padmé ihre Zwillinge auf die Welt gebracht hat? Die Einwohner von Polis Massa sind ein verschwiegenes Völkchen."

„Padmé? Padmé Amidala, die Senatorin von Naboo? Sie hat Zwillinge bekommen? Aber ihr Kind starb doch in ihrem Leib und wurde mit ihr beerdigt. Niemand weiß, wer der Vater ist. Sie hat es niemandem verraten." Meister Obi-Wan bearbeitete mit bitterem Gesichtsausdruck die Kontrollen, um noch schneller zu fliegen. „Verraten hat sie es nicht, aber ich habe es erraten. Es war niemand geringeres als mein alter Padawan." Ich riss die Augen auf. „Anakin Skywalker hat ein Kind? Es lebt? Wo? Es könnte die Lösung unserer Probleme sein!" Er lachte bitter. Er war definitiv nicht ganz bei der Sache, sonst würde er mir wahrscheinlich nichts verraten. „Deswegen lebe ich auf Tatooine. Irgendwer muss auf den Jungen aufpassen. Das Mädchen ist bei Bail Organa." Sein Ton verhinderte, dass ich weiter fragte. Außerdem wusste ich ohnehin schon zu viel. Also saß ich nur da, hielt meinen Arm von mir weg und starrte nach draußen, während Meister Obi-Wan das Schiff durch den Hyperraum jagte. Langsam verschwammen die Bilder vor meinen Augen. Irgendwann wusste ich nichts mehr.

Als ich aufwachte, steckte etwas in meiner Kehle fest. Ich konnte nicht atmen! Ich versuchte, das Hindernis loszuwerden, mein Körper zuckte. Jetzt merkte ich, dass das, was in meiner Kehle steckte, bis in meinen Mund reichte. Ich biss sofort darauf, um es festzuhalten. Dann wollte ich meine Hand heben und das Ding herausziehen, aber irgendetwas hielt mich fest. Nein, ich erstickte gerade! Durch meinen Paniknebel drang eine Stimme. „Miss, bleiben Sie ganz ruhig! In Ihrem Hals steckt ein Beatmungsschlauch. Ihnen kann nichts passieren. Wir haben hier alles unter Kontrolle. Öffnen Sie bitte die Augen oder drücken Sie mit ihrer rechten Hand zu. Atmen Sie ganz normal weiter. Wir können den Tubus erst entfernen, wenn wir sicher sind, dass Sie wach genug sind." Ich bemühte mich, den Anweisungen Folge zu leisten. Aber ich fand meine Muskeln nicht. Mein Körper zuckte weiterhin und ich konnte nichts tun. Wo war meine Hand, wo waren meine Augen? Ich fand sie nicht. „Nicht erschrecken, ich gucke mal in Ihre Augen. Es wird hell." Jemand zog meine Augenlider hoch und ich war sofort geblendet. Aber jetzt wusste ich, wo meine Augen waren. Als die unbekannten Finger meine Lider losließen, blinzelte ich in dem verzweifelten Versuch, meine Augen offen zu halten. „Sehr gut. Nun drücken Sie die Hand."

Da! Da war meine Hand! Ich drückte so kräftig zu, wie ich konnte. „Kräftiger Druck.", meldete eine bekannte Stimme. „Sehr gut. Miss, wir nehmen jetzt den Schlauch raus. Machen Sie den Mund weit auf!" Ich zwang meine Zähne auseinander und hustete, als jemand den Schlauch aus meinem Hals zog. Dann nahm ich den ersehnten, tiefen Atemzug. Aber noch bevor ich erneut Luft einziehen konnte drückte mir jemand etwas ins Gesicht. Ich hob die Hände, um mich zu wehren, aber jemand hielt mich mit sanfter Gewalt fest. „Alles gut, das ist nur eine Maske. Es riecht etwas seltsam, aber das ist nur Sauerstoff, versprochen." Ich ließ meine Arme wieder sinken und akzeptierte die Maske. Sie erleichterte mir das Atmen. „Guten Morgen, Miss. Mein Name ist A3-71, ich bin Medidroide. Sie befinden sich auf der Intensivstation des Krankenhauses von Polis Massa, Zustand nach Sepsis und Amputation. Sie waren 13 Tage intubiert beatmet. Der Tubus hat Ihre Stimmbänder verletzt, aber der Schaden ist reversibel und innerhalb von ein paar Tagen sollte alles wieder normal sein. Wie fühlen Sie sich?"

Ich hustete wieder, dann keuchte ich: „Überwältigt." „Das ist in Ihrem Zustand verständlich. Dafür, dass Sie 13 Tage lang sediert waren, sind Sie erstaunlich gut orientiert." „Kira?", fragte die bekannte Stimme. „Meister!", flüsterte ich. A3-71 zog sich zurück. „Oh Kira, es tut mir so leid! Es gab einfach keine andere Möglichkeit!" Er deutete auf meinen linken Arm. Mein Blick folgte seinem Finger. Ich erschrak. Mein halber Unterarm fehlte und der Rest steckte in einem Verband. Na toll.


	9. Chapter 9

Ich brauchte erstaunlich lange, um mich zu erholen. A3-71 erklärte mir, dass ich zwar zwei Wochen lang geschlafen hatte, jedoch die Sedierung, die Sepsis und die Amputation sehr anstrengend für meinen Körper gewesen waren. Es dauerte drei Tage, bis ich aufstehen konnte und endlich der nervige Blasenkatheter gezogen wurde. Nach weiteren drei Tagen konnte ich endlich wieder schlucken und die Ernährungssonde und der zentrale Venenkatheter wurden entfernt. Meine Hand oder besser gesagt den Ort, an dem meine Hand eigentlich sein sollte, sah ich lieber nicht an. Nach einer Woche durfte ich endlich selbstständig aufstehen. Insgesamt dauerte es einen Monat, bis ich sämtliche Kabel, Schläuche, Nadeln und Monitore loswurde.

Meister Obi-Wan war schon an dem Tag, an dem ich aufgewacht war, zurück geflogen. Wir waren uns sofort einig gewesen, dass er Luke schon viel zu lange schutzlos zurückgelassen hatte. Natürlich war ich jetzt alleine mit Droiden, aber im Grunde war ich froh darüber. Ich wollte ihn jetzt nicht sehen. Seit wir uns auf den Weg zu Yoda gemacht hatten, war alles schief gegangen. Und jetzt saß ich da, in einem Krankenhaus, ohne meine Jungfräulichkeit und ohne meine linke Hand und über mir schwebte das Damoklesschwert meiner Aufgabe. Deshalb genoss ich die anstrengende Zeit im Krankenhaus. Sie gab mir Gelegenheit, mich zu erholen und mich vorzubereiten. Aber dann, jemand anders würde vielleicht sagen endlich, wurde ich entlassen. A3-71 verabschiedete mich. „Miss, es war mir eine Freude, Sie zu behandeln. Bleiben Sie gesund und alles Gute!" Ich lächelte. „Danke, A3."

Dann drehte ich ihm den Rücken zu und marschierte aus dem Krankenhaus Richtung Raumhafen. Nervös biss ich mir auf die Lippe. Jetzt musste ich einen Piloten finden – schon wieder. Manchmal kam es mir so vor als würde ich nichts anderes tun. Wohin ich flog war eigentlich egal, solange es weit weg von Polis Massa war. Dann konnte ich mich „fangen" lassen. Auf meinem Weg kam mir ein Aqualishaner entgegen. „Suchen Sie etwas? So etwas gutes wie tatooinischen Mondkuchen werden Sie hier nicht finden, aber falls Sie einen Piloten brauchen … Ich kann Sie überall hinbringen." Ich blinzelte überrascht. Das war das erste Codewort! Hatte Meister Obi-Wan ihn geschickt? Der Aqualishaner zwinkerte mir zu. Ja! Er war zu mir geschickt worden! „Danke für das Angebot, und ich werde es auch sofort annehmen." Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter, als er mir seinen Arm anbot. „Nun, Milady, mein Name ist Nend Ponda. Mit wem habe ich denn das Vergnügen?" Das wusste er natürlich, er fragte nur, um den Schein zu wahren. „Mein Name ist Kira. Freut mich, Sie kennen zu lernen." „Die Freude ist ganz meinerseits."

Er fragte nicht nach meinem Nachnamen, aber den hätte ich ohnehin nicht genannt. Also ließ ich mich von ihm auf ein schnittiges, modernes Schiff führen. Auf die Frage, wohin ich denn wollte, konnte ich eine ganze Weile nicht antworten, da ich es selbst nicht wusste. Nend Ponda startete trotzdem. Schließlich einigten wir uns auf Naboo. Dorthin hatte ich bereits den Peilsender geschickt, den er inzwischen bestimmt schon längst gefunden hatte. Ich zitterte, wenn ich daran dachte, wie wütend er sein würde. Aber daran ließ sich jetzt nichts mehr ändern. Mein Pilot ließ mich während unserer Reise in Ruhe, deswegen saß ich meist im Sitz des Copiloten und grübelte vor mich hin. Ich konnte natürlich behaupten, dass es mir leid täte und dass ich sein Angebot erst jetzt vollkommen verstanden hätte. Vielleicht würde das Vaders Zorn etwas dämpfen. Ich zitterte vor Angst. Der Flug war erheblich kürzer als ich gehofft hatte. Als ich auf die Rampe trat, legte mir Nend Ponda eine grüne Hand auf die Schulter und sagte: „Alles Gute, Kira. Kontaktieren Sie mich doch, wenn Sie mich brauchen. Alderaan soll sehr schön sein." Er hatte das Wort Alderaan extra betont und ich verstand. Es war das nächste Codewort. „Danke." Mehr brachte ich nicht heraus.

Er nickte noch einmal, dann drehte er sich um und verschwand wieder im Schiff, während ich die Rampe hinunterging. Sobald ich sie verlassen hatte und auf nabooanischem Boden stand, fuhr er die Rampe ein und hob ab. Ich war am Haupthangar von Theed angekommen. Ich seufzte. Jetzt konnte ich es nicht mehr aufschieben. Den Stumpf meines linken Armes gegen meine Brust gepresst schob ich mich durch die Menschenmenge zur nächsten Holokommeinheit. Es dauerte eine Weile, aber ich konnte den Aufseher dazu überreden, Vader persönlich zu kontaktieren. Als die Verbindung stand, trat ich in den Aufnahmebereich des Geräts. Nach einigen Minuten erschien ein flackerndes Bild von Vader vor mir. Seine Augen weiteten sich und er sagte nichts. „Hi.", sagte ich. „Kira!", flüsterte er. Ich verbeugte mich ironisch. „Wie sie leibt und lebt." Das riss ihn aus seiner Starre. „Signal zurückverfolgen!", bellte er. „Ja, Sir!" „Kira, wo bist du?" „Das weißt du nicht? Natürlich auf Naboo." Seine Augen wurden schmal. „Wo auf Naboo?" „Im Haupthangar von Theed, wieso?" Er schloss kurz die Augen. „Wirst du wieder weglaufen?" „Nein. Es war eine dumme Idee. Mir ist endlich klar gewesen, was du mir bieten kannst. Und ich nehme dein Angebot an." Hoffentlich merkte er nicht, dass ich log. „Wenn ich dir sage, du sollst im königlichen Palast auf mich warten, wirst du das dann tun?" „Ja." Das war keine Lüge. Ich kannte meine Pflichten, auch wenn sie mir nicht gefielen. „Geh und melde dich bei Königin Kylantha. Ich sorge dafür, dass sie dich zu ihr lassen. Bei ihr bleibst du, bis ich da bin. Ich komme dich holen. Verstanden?" Er öffnete seine Augen wieder und sein Blick durchbohrte mich und drang bis in meine Seele. Ich erschauderte. „Ja, Mylord."

Er beendete die Übertragung mit einem Nicken. Mit einem tiefen Seufzer verließ ich die Holokommeineit und fragte mich bis zum Palast durch. Vader musste ganze Arbeit geleistet haben, denn die erste Zofe, der ich begegnete, führte mich wortlos zur Königin. Ich verbeugte mich. „Eure Hoheit." Sie nahm meinen Gruß zur Kenntnis und ignorierte mich dann. Die Zofe hielt mir ein Bündel Stoff hin. Offenbar sollte ich mich umziehen. Ich sah an mir herab. Ich trug noch immer den alten Overall, den ich auf Coruscant gestohlen hatte. Er war zwar inzwischen gewaschen worden, sah aber trotzdem fürchterlich aus. Ich nahm den Stoff – rosa. Sicherlich war das auf Vaders Mist gewachsen. Die Zofe – warum stellte sich hier niemand vor? - packte mein Handgelenk und zog mich in ein Bad. Dann ließ sie mich allein. Ich beschloss spontan, ein Bad zu nehmen. Irgendwie musste ich mir die Zeit vertreiben. Außerdem konnte es nicht schaden. Vielleicht sollte ich mich in der Badewanne ertränken. Eigentlich keine schlechte Idee. Nein, verdammt! Ich war eine Jedi! Ich hatte so vieles überlebt, da würde ich auch Vader überleben. Ich würde das schaffen! Und vielleicht würde ich ihn auch wieder auf die helle Seite der Macht ziehen können. Nach meinem warmen Bad trocknete ich mich ab und zog das Kleid an. Es schmiegte sich an meinen Körper wie eine zweite Haut.

Als ich gerade meine Haare trocken rubbelte, hörte ich von draußen eine laute Stimme. „WO IST SIE?" Vader. Er war hier. Ich ließ das Handtuch fallen und spannte meine Muskeln an. Es war so weit. Jemand riss die Tür mit solcher Wucht auf, dass sie aus den Angeln flog. Vader stand im Türrahmen, seine Nasenflügel blähten sich bei meinem Anblick vor Wut und die gelben Augen glühten. Ich lächelte schüchtern. „Hey."


	10. Chapter 10

Er hatte noch kein Wort gesagt. Er hatte mich nur am noch vorhandenen Handgelenk gepackt und mich quer durch den Palast zum königlichen Hangar und in ein Schiff geschleift. Dort hatte er mich in einen Sitz geschubst und sich selbst auf den Pilotensitz gesetzt. Jetzt flogen wir schon etwa eine Stunde. Alle meine Muskeln schmerzten, weil ich mich noch nicht gerührt hatte. Aber ich wagte es nicht, auch nur einen Finger zu bewegen. Es war besser, wenn er mich nicht bemerkte. Ich wusste, dass er versuchte, sich zu beruhigen, aber er war nicht sonderlich erfolgreich, denn die Venen an seinem Hals – soweit ich sie sehen konnte – traten deutlich hervor. Dann landeten wir auf Coruscant.

Der Schiffscomputer fuhr sich herunter, die Motoren zischten, als sie abkühlten. Vader saß da, das Gesicht in den Händen vergraben und regte keinen Muskel. Ich wartete und wartete. Irgendwann zuckten seine Schultern leicht. Weinte er? Es war wirklich unheimlich. Ich würde es vorziehen, wenn er mich anschreien würde. Dann wüsste ich wenigstens, was er denkt. Aber er tat nichts. Schließlich – es musste eine halbe Ewigkeit vergangen sein – stand ich auf und legte ihm eine Hand auf die Schulter.

Er stand ruckartig auf und eine ungebändigte Kraft brandete gegen meine Machtschilde, bevor sie die Schutzbarriere mit roher Gewalt durchschlug. Ich flog durch das Cockpit. Ich stand wieder auf und da stand er. Sämtliche Muskeln gespannt in Angriffsstellung, Tränen glitzerten auf seinen Wangen. Aber sie konnten das gelbe Feuer seiner Augen nicht löschen. Ich erzitterte. Dann sprach er endlich. Oder besser gesagt, er schrie. „WAS HAST DU DIR DABEI GEDACHT? ERST LÄUFST DU WEG UND DANN MUSS ICH WEGEN DIR ZWEI MAL NACH NABOO? WEISST DU, WAS ES FÜR MICH BEDEUTET, NABOO ZU BESUCHEN? ÜBERALL ERINNERUNGEN AN MEINEN ENGEL, AN PADMÉ!" Dann wurde er leiser und seine Stimme wurde weicher.

„Ist dir klar, was du mir damit antust? Ich habe die Liebe meines Lebens verloren und musste zusehen, wie sie auf Naboo begraben wurde. Und du hast mich gezwungen, dies noch zwei Mal zu durchleben. Zwei Mal mehr musste ich sie verlieren. Und das ist deine Schuld. Noch dazu kommt, wie viel Zeit ich auf der Suche nach dir verloren habe. Ich musste meinen Meister anlügen! Jetzt sieh nur, was es uns gebracht hat. Dir fehlt eine Hand und ich habe jegliches Vertrauen zu dir verloren. Und du bist wieder hier bei mir. Was hat es dir also gebracht?" Die letzten Worte hatte er geflüstert, deswegen erschrak ich umso mehr, als er schrie: „NICHTS HAT ES GEBRACHT! NICHTS UND WIEDER NICHTS! ALLES UMSONST!" Er kam auf mich zu, plötzlich wieder gefährlich ruhig. Als er so nahe vor mir stand, dass unsere Nasenspitzen sich fast berührten, wisperte er: „Tu mir das nie wieder an." „Auf keinen Fall.", murmelte ich. Seine Nähe vernebelte meine Gedanken. „Gut."

Ich schloss die Augen und wartete. Wartete auf den Kuss, darauf, seine Lippen auf meinen zu spüren. Aber nichts geschah. Ich spürte seinen Atem auf meinem Gesicht, als er erst leise lachte und dann sagte: „Du bist dran, Kleine. Ich bin dir nahe gekommen. Der Rest ist dein Part. Ich hab dir ja schon gezeigt, wie es geht." Ja, das hatte er. Und wie er das hatte. Ich öffnete meine Augen wieder. Sein süffisantes Grinsen funkelte mir entgegen. Er schien sich zu amüsieren. Seine Stimmungsschwankungen waren ziemlich gruselig. Ich zögerte. Er lachte, blieb aber trotzdem so nahe bei mir. Das hier machte ihm wirklich Spaß. „Ich warte, Jedi-Prinzessin!" Wo kam denn dieser Spitzname her? Aber ich beschloss, das Denken für einen Moment sein zu lassen, überwand die kurze Distanz – es konnten wirklich nur ein paar Millimeter gewesen sein – und drückte meine Lippen auf seine.

Er reagierte sofort und presste mich mit seinem ganzen Körper gegen die Wand und hielt meine Hände über meinem Kopf fest, während er den Kuss vertiefte. Ich schmolz gegen ihn und öffnete willig meinen Mund. Einen Kampf um die Dominanz gab es nicht, wir wussten beide, dass er diese Begegnung beherrschte. Als er meinen Hals hinabküsste, legte ich den Kopf in den Nacken und knallte gegen die Wand des Cockpits, aber der Seufzer, der mir entwischte, war ein genüsslicher Seufzer, kein schmerzerfüllter. Er zupfte noch einmal mit den Zähnen an meiner Unterlippe, dann ließ er mich los und machte einen Schritt zurück. Ich konnte das sehnsüchtige Wimmern bei dem Kontaktverlust gerade so unterdrücken. Ich wollte nicht, dass er sich so weit von mir entfernte. Ich wollte ihn nah bei mir, noch näher, unter meiner Haut. Mein Körper verlangte lautstark nach _mehr_. Ich folgte diesem Impuls und machte einen Schritt auf Vader zu. Selbst das selbstgefällige Funkeln in seinen Augen konnte mich nicht stoppen. Ich verabscheute ihn noch immer, und er war so unglaublich arrogant geworden, aber das kümmerte mich nicht im geringsten. Meine Instinkte übernahmen die Kontrolle und ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals, um ihn zu mir zu ziehen. Er schien nichts dagegen zu haben, denn sofort fühlte ich seine samtigen Lippen wieder auf meinen.

Wir hatten eine lange Zeit knutschend in dem Cockpit verbracht. Dann hatte er mich wieder in meinen Räumen platziert, war sang- und klanglos verschwunden und hatte mich mit meinen Gedanken alleine gelassen. Ich lag rücklings auf meinem Bett und schwelgte in der Erinnerung an das Gefühl seiner Lederhandschuhe auf meiner nackten Haut. Er hatte es durch das Material seiner Handschuhe meine Haut in Brand zu stecken. Und jetzt, da ich ohnehin bei ihm bleiben musste, konnte ich es auch genießen. Ich wusste nicht, wie er es schaffte, diese Gefühle in mir zu wecken. Meister Obi-Wan hatte es nicht geschafft. Warum konnte ein Sith das, aber ein Jedi nicht?


	11. Chapter 11

Und so war ich wieder dort, wo ich angefangen hatte, und er hatte recht. Es war alles für das Bantha gewesen. Ich hatte nur meine Hand und meine Jungfräulichkeit verloren. Langsam fand ich mich mit der Amputation ab. Aber ich vergaß nie, dass dies das Ende meines Kampfstils war. Ich brauchte zwei Hände, um meine beiden Lichtschwerter zu halten. Das war jetzt vorbei. Wenn ich sie noch gehabt hätte, aber mein Schwert und mein Shoto hatte ich zusammen mit meiner Unschuld zurückgelassen. Sie waren fort, entweder noch im Schiff von Meister Obi-Wan, im Krankenhaus auf Polis Massa oder in der kleinen Hütte auf Tatooine. Verschwunden, zusammen mit meinem alten Leben. Vielleicht würde Meister Obi-Wan sie für mich aufbewahren.

Aber ich würde ihn höchstwahrscheinlich nie wieder sehen. Ich fuhr mit meiner verbliebenen Hand durch mein Haar. Inzwischen war es lang genug, um meine Augenbrauen zu erreichen. Wann würde Vader wieder auftauchen? Er hatte mich jetzt schon drei Tage lang alleine gelassen. Wie aufs Stichwort öffnete sich die Tür und er betrat meinen goldenen Käfig, dicht gefolgt von einem kleinen Mann. Der Mann trug einen Koffer und sah sehr geschäftig aus. Ich runzelte die Stirn. Was sollte das jetzt werden? Vader stellte sich mit verschränkten Armen hinter mich und der Mann verbeugte sich. „Guten Tag, Lady Vader. Mein Name ist Ohl D'Ella, ich bin hier, um Ihnen eine Prothese anzupassen." Ich zog überrascht die Augenbrauen hoch und zuckte leicht.

Vader drückte mir kurz warnend den Ellenbogen in die Schulter und ich verstand. Ich sollte einfach mitspielen. Nun gut. Ich streckte dem Mann meinen Stumpf entgegen und versuchte, so hoheitsvoll wie möglich auszusehen. Aber die Anstrengung hätte ich mir eigentlich sparen können. Ohl D'Ella gab sich die größte Mühe, mich auf keinen Fall anzusehen. Er vermaß meinen Stumpf und berührte mich dabei so wenig wie möglich. Dann verneigte er sich wieder und verschwand mitsamt seinem Koffer, während er etwas von baldiger Lieferung murmelte. Sobald er weg war, drehte ich mich zu Vader um und fragte: „Was war das denn?" Vader löste endlich den Knoten in seinen Armen und zuckte mit den Schultern. „Angst kann eine hervorragende Motivation sein. Und momentan soll noch niemand von dir wissen." „Deswegen hast du mich als Lady Vader vorgestellt?" „Ungefähr so." Ich atmete einmal tief durch. Ich würde niemals Lady Vader werden. Davon konnte er lange träumen, dieser aufgeblasene, selbstgefällige... „Denkst du an mich?" Ich wurde rot. Er war sicher nicht in der Lage, meine Gedanken zu lesen, denn selbst wenn ich es nicht schaffte, ihn abzuhalten, würde ich es doch sicher merken. Aber mein Gesicht musste mich verraten haben. Er lachte und beugte sich zu mir hinunter. Sein Gesicht schwebte direkt vor meinem und ich wusste, worauf er es abgesehen hatte. Ich spielte mit dem Gedanken, ihn zu ignorieren, aber dann fiel mir meine Rolle wieder ein und ich beugte mich vor, um ihn zu küssen. So schlimm war es ja eigentlich gar nicht. Kaum berührten meine Lippen die seinen, stand ich endlich von meinem Stuhl auf und schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals. Er beugte sich immer weiter vor und schob dabei meinen Oberkörper immer weiter zurück. Wenn er mich jetzt losließ, würde ich fallen, definitiv. Aber er schloss seine Hände fest und sicher um meine Taille. Ein Seufzer entschlüpfte meinen Lippen und er löste den Kuss. Aber anstatt mir freizugeben, blieb er in der selben Körperhaltung. Kein Blatt Papier hätte zwischen uns gepasst und ich fühlte seinen schweren Atem auf meiner Haut. Seine gelb glühenden Augen waren wie Magnete, die meinen Blick unaufhaltsam anzogen. Ich tauchte in das flüssige Gold ein. Plötzlich zog er mich wieder auf die Füße, ließ mich los und verschwand. Und ich blieb zurück, vollkommen verwirrt. Was war das denn?

Am nächsten Morgen kam er wieder, in Begleitung des kleinen Mannes, dem die Schweißperlen auf der Stirn standen. Es war nicht besonders warm in meinen Räumen, deshalb musste es Angstschweiß sein. Was hatte Vader dem armen Mann angetan? „Guten Tag, Lady Vader. Ich bringe Ihre Prothese." Ich nickte kurz und streckte wieder meinen linken Arm aus. „Ich werde den Stumpf lokal betäuben, um die Prothese schmerzfrei anbringen zu können. Seid Ihr damit einverstanden?" Ich nickte erneut. Er zupfte nervös an seinem Kragen. „Es tut mir aufrichtig leid, Euch damit belästigen zu müssen, aber aus rechtlichen Gründen brauche ich mindestens Eure mündliche Einverständnis. Ein Nicken reicht leider nicht." Vader räusperte sich und der Mann erbleichte. „Dafür entschuldige ich mich aufrichtig, ich vergaß, mit wem ich spreche." Er sah mich flehentlich an und ich sagte: „Ich bin einverstanden. Und nun erledigen Sie Ihre Arbeit!"

Seine Erleichterung ging in beinahe sichtbaren Wellen von ihm aus und er machte sich ans Werk. Nachdem er das lokale Betäubungsmittel gespritzt hatte, verband er die Prothese mit schnellen, effizienten Handgriffen mit meinem verbliebenen Unterarm. Ich spürte nichts davon, aber ich wusste, dass er Servomotoren mit Nerven und Stangen mit Knochen fusionierte. Er war schnell fertig und wischte einige Tropfen Blut von meiner Haut. „Sehr gut, jetzt warten wir, bis die Betäubung nachlässt, damit wir die Funktion testen können. Als ob er ein Kommando gegeben hätte, kehrte das Gefühl mit einem Kribbeln in meinen Arm zurück. Ich befahl meinen neuen Fingern, sich zu bewegen, und sie taten es. Es war ein seltsames Gefühl, denn ich spürte sie selbstverständlich nicht, aber trotzdem gehörten sie zu mir und ich beherrschte sie. „Ich hoffe, Ihr seid mit meiner Arbeit zufrieden, Lady Vader." Ich nickte wieder nur. Das war ich definitiv, aber als Lady Vader würde ich ihm das ganz sicher nicht sagen. Bei Vader würde ich mich später bedanken, wenn der Mann weg war. Er wischte sich jetzt den Schweiß von der Stirn und packte seine Geräte zusammen. „Ich begleite Sie noch vor die Tür.", sagte Vader und machte somit die Erleichterung des armen Prothesentechnikers wieder vollkommen zunichte. Ich sah den beiden hinterher, wie sie den Raum verließen. Vader kam bald wieder, ein selbstgefälliger Ausdruck auf seinem Gesicht. Er zog den Lederhandschuh, der seine rechte Hand bedeckte, aus und offenbarte eine prothetische Hand. „So schlimm sind sie doch gar nicht, oder?"

Er legte das kühle Metall an meinen linken Ellenbogen und fuhr dann über meinen Unterarm zu meiner neuen Prothese. „Nein, sind sie nicht. Danke! Das hätte ich niemals erwartet." Er lächelte. „Keine Ursache. Ich will, dass du dich hier wohlfühlst." Er verschränkte unsere künstlichen Hände leicht miteinander. Sie waren wie Spiegelbilder voneinander. Nicht vollkommen, aber fast. Meine war etwas kleiner und deutlich neuer, während seine zerschrammt war. Während ich unsere Hände betrachtete, fiel mir etwas auf. Ein roter Strich, der von meinem Ellenbogen zu dem Punkt führte, an dem Vaders Fingerspitzen jetzt ruhten. Sein Handschuh, den er in seiner organischen Hand hielt, tropfte auf den Boden. Rot. Blut.


	12. Chapter 12

Ich sah ihn an. Er musste das Entsetzen in meinen Augen bemerkt haben. Er hatte ihn umgebracht. Er hatte den armen Mann umgebracht, der meine Prothese hergestellt hatte. Ich wollte meine neue Hand aus seinem Griff wenden, aber er hielt mich fest. Sein Blick fror mich an Ort und Stelle ein. Ich konnte keinen Muskel bewegen. Gerade eben hatte ich noch gedacht, dass er erträglich sein könnte, aber er war ein Monster. Ein Killer. Er war der Auserwählte. Er hätte das Gedächtnis des Mannes ohne weiteres im Vorbeigehen löschen können. Stattdessen hatte er ihn umgebracht. Und das auf blutige, wahrscheinlich grausame Weise. Wie konnte er nur? Er machte einen Schritt auf mich zu. Als er sprach, spürte ich den Luftzug auf meinem Gesicht.

„Ich bin kein Monster.", flüsterte er. Ich begann, zu zittern. Eine Weile konnte ich nichts tun außer Zittern und Atmen. Dann brachte ich endlich etwas heraus. „Töte mich nicht." Es war ein erbärmliches Flehen und ich hasste mich dafür. Ich war eine Jedi, verdammt. Wenn der Tod kam, dann kam er eben. _Es gibt keinen Tod, es gibt nur die Macht._ Genau. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und lachte schallend. Er war irre. Als er sich beruhigt hatte, legte er seine Lippen an meinen Hals, direkt über der Arterie. „Ich werde dich niemals töten.", wisperte er gegen meine Haut. Dann wich er ein paar Zentimeter zurück und sah mich belustigt an. „Warum zum Teufel sollte ich das tun? Nach dem ganzen Ärger, den du mir bereitet hast? Nachdem ich dich trotzdem zu mir zurückgeholt habe? Wieso sollte ich dich umbringen?" „Weil du gerade einfach so einen Mann getötet hast. Du brauchst keinen Grund, du mordest, weil es dir Spaß macht." „Das stimmt nicht. Ich habe ihn für dich umgebracht. Wir müssen diese Sache erst mit dem Imperator regeln, bevor das an die Öffentlichkeit gelangt. Sonst bist du in großer Gefahr. Ich werde dich mit allen Mitteln, die ich habe, beschützen. Schließlich habe ich dir versprochen, dass du hier sicher bist." Ich antwortete nicht, sondern starrte ihn nur weiterhin an. Es war ja lieb von ihm, dass er mich beschützen wollte, aber das war definitiv der falsche Weg. Die Flammen in seinen Augen loderten hoch. Ich erinnerte mich an den Sith-Kodex, von dem er mir an meinem ersten Tag hier erzählt hatte. _Durch Leidenschaft erlange ich Stärke._ Und man spürte, wie die dunkle Seite der Macht wie ein Malstrom um ihn wütete und alles in seinen Bann zog, was zu nahe kam.

Aber ich widerstand ihm – noch. Mein Widerstand bröckelte leicht, als er sich wieder vorbeugte und seine Lippen auf meine legte. Es war einfach so schwer. Ich gab auf und erwiderte den Kuss, tauchte aber gleichzeitig in die helle Seite der Macht ein. _Es gibt keine Gefühle,_ _es gibt Frieden._ Es gab sehr wohl Gefühle. Ich hatte keinen anderen Namen für das, was er in mir auslöste. _Es gibt keine Unwissenheit,_ _es gibt Wissen._ Na ja, ich wusste ganz genau, dass es mir hier gefiel, aber ich hatte keine Ahnung, was ich davon halten sollte. _Es gibt keine Leidenschaft, es gibt Gelassenheit._ Ich glaube, das beantwortet sich von selbst. _Es gibt kein Chaos,_ _es gibt Harmonie._ Es gab beides. Das Chaos in meinem Kopf und die Harmonie unserer Lippen, die sich aufeinander bewegten. _Es gibt keinen Tod,_ _es gibt nur die Macht._ Wenn er mich küsste, ergab nichts mehr einen Sinn. Unsere Auren, meine hell, seine dunkel, rangen miteinander, aber keine gab nach. Um uns herum tobte ein Kampf. Ich schlang meine Arme um seinen Hals und meine Beine um seine Hüfte, als er mich hochhob. Ich spürte die Fühler der Dunkelheit auf mir, aber sie taten nicht weh. Sie drangen nicht durch meine Haut, um mich zu zerstören und zu beherrschen. Stattdessen wickelten sie sich um meinen Körper und steigerten meine Sinne.

Vaders Hände an meinem Po fühlten sich so an, als ob sie schon seit dem Anfang der Zeit dazu bestimmt waren, dort zu liegen. Es fühlte sich richtig an. _Er_ fühlte sich richtig an. Ich schaffte es nicht mehr, meine Gedanken zu sortieren und sie in eine sinnvolle Reihenfolge zu bringen, als Vader mein Kleid hochschob und es mir über den Kopf zog. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie er es auf die Reihe brachte, mich um meine rudernden Arme und Beine herum auszuziehen, aber schließlich spürte ich das kalte Leder seiner Tunika an meiner nackten Haut. Er warf sich rücklings auf mein Bett, während ich mich noch immer an ihn klammerte, zitternd von Angst und vor Leidenschaft. Dieser Mann war gefährlich. Er war rücksichtslos und hatte deutlich zu viel Macht über mich. Es sollte nicht so sein, es war falsch, aber es gefiel mir. Die dunkle Seite der Macht wirbelte noch immer um mich herum und meine Leidenschaft, mein Genuss rauschten in unermessliche Höhen, während mein Kern in Licht getaucht blieb. Vader drehte uns mit einer schnellen Bewegung um, sodass ich unter ihm lag.

Seine Berührung setzte meine Haut in Flammen und ich verbrannte mit Hingabe. Kurz vor dem Höhepunkt des Feuers stahl sich eine Ranke der Dunkelheit in meinen Geist. Aber sie war sofort wieder verschwunden. Dann explodierte ich im Licht. Als ich wieder zu mir kam, lag er schwer atmend, komplett angezogen und mit einer riesigen Beule neben mir. Ich sah ihn an und er sprang auf, schnappte seinen blutigen Handschuh, der einen roten Fleck auf dem Boden hinterließ und verschwand mit schnellem Schritt. Und ließ mich vollkommen verwirrt zurück. Sollte ich nicht eigentlich seinem Genuss dienen?


	13. Chapter 13

Dieser Mann verwirrte mich einfach nur. Ich verstand ihn nicht. Und das machte mir Angst, er war so unberechenbar. Aber erstaunlicherweise hatte er mir noch nie etwas getan. Und zuletzt... Was hatte er sich dabei gedacht? Ich war, ehrlich ausgedrückt, seine Konkubine. Ich war für sein Verlangen da. Aber er hatte mich befriedigt, nicht sich selbst. Warum? Ich kannte keine Antwort auf diese Frage, und wahrscheinlich würde ich es auch nie herausfinden. Dieser … Vorfall war jetzt ungefähr eine Woche her. Und vor drei Tagen hatte er mich dem Imperator vorgestellt. Ich hatte mehr, schlimmeres erwartet, aber tatsächlich hatte Palpatine – oder Sidious – sich nicht sonderlich für mich interessiert. Zum Glück. Und Vader hatte mich, abgesehen von seiner Hand auf meinem Arm und seinen Lippen auf meiner Stirn, nicht viel berührt. Es war wirklich seltsam. Seltsam war in letzter Zeit das am meisten verwendete Wort in meinen Gedanken, knapp vor verstehe ich nicht und Buch mit sieben Siegeln. Aber ich verstand ihn wirklich nicht. Verdammt, da war es schon wieder! Ich seufzte und versuchte, meine Gedanken in andere Bahnen zu lenken. Auf der verzweifelten Suche nach Ablenkung starrte ich die nackte Wand an. Sie sah genau so aus wie die Wand des Cockpits, in dem ich ihn das erste Mal geküsst hatte...

Verdammt! Er hatte sich ungefragt in meine Gedanken geschlichen, und jetzt wurde ich ihn nicht mehr los. Ein kleiner Teil von mir fragte sich, ob das Liebe war, aber der größere Teil stritt das entschlossen ab. Man konnte so ein Monster nicht lieben, man konnte es nur begehren. Und ich musste zugeben, dass ich ihn begehrte. Das zu verleugnen machte keinen Sinn. Es stimmte einfach. Ich hasste ihn dafür, dass er ein Mörder war, ein Massenmörder sogar, aber seine Hände auf meiner Haut – ob blutig oder nicht – fühlten sich einfach zu gut an. Ich schloss meine Augen und erinnerte mich. Und schon öffnete sich die Tür mit einem Zischen und Vader stand grinsend vor mir. „Hast du mich vermisst?" Ich schoss von der Bettkante hoch, als ob die Bettdecke mich gestochen hatte. „Hi.", hauchte ich. Er lachte. „Sieht ganz so aus." Ich hoffte, er würde jetzt auf mich zukommen, mich an die Wand drücken, seine Arme fest um mich schlingen und …

Er trat zur Seite und ein Twilek-Mädchen betrat das Zimmer. Sie war winzig, deshalb hatte ich sie hinter seiner riesigen Gestalt nicht gesehen. Sobald sie vor mir stand, verbeugte sie sich so tief, dass einer ihrer blauen Lekku über ihre Schulter nach vorne fiel. Ich warf Vader einen verwirrten Blick zu. „Das ist Thileja.", erklärte er. „Dein neues Dienstmädchen. Sie wird jeden deiner Wünsche erfüllen." Meine Augen weiteten sich. Wozu brauchte ich denn ein Dienstmädchen? Ich kam ganz gut alleine klar, vielen Dank. „Beispielsweise wird sie dir helfen, dich heute Abend auf den Imperialen Ball vorzubereiten." Die Verwirrung auf meinem Gesicht wurde immer deutlicher. „Thileja, lässt du uns bitte kurz alleine?" „Natürlich, Mylord." Sie verbeugte sich erneut und verließ den Raum. Sobald sich die Tür hinter ihr geschlossen hatte, herrschte absolute Stille. Ich traute mich nicht wirklich, etwas zu sagen. Er war deutlich von mir genervt.

„Verdammt, warum verhältst du dich immer so, als ob du keine Ahnung von irgendwas hättest?", platzte es schließlich aus ihm heraus. „Weil es so ist. Du könntest mich mal vorher warnen, anstatt mich mit Dingen zu konfrontieren, von denen ich noch nie zuvor gehört habe und zu erwarten, dass ich einfach mitspiele. Und wozu zum Teufel brauche ich überhaupt ein Dienstmädchen? Ich bin bis jetzt ganz gut allein zurechtgekommen!" „Weil du bis jetzt noch nie auf einem Ball warst, und weil ich bezweifle, dass du das Kleid, das ich für dich ausgesucht habe, allein bezwingen kannst." „Ich war sehr wohl auf Bällen!", protestierte ich, „Ich habe sehr oft die Republik oder den Rat der Jedi auf solchen Anlässen vertreten!" Er verdrehte die Augen. „Aber damals warst du eine Jedi. Niemand hat von dir erwartet, dass du etwas anderes trägst als deine Jedi-Tunika!" Darauf fiel mir nichts mehr ein. „Warum hast du ein Kleid für mich ausgesucht? Das hätte ich selbst gemacht!" „Weil ich will, dass du genau dieses Kleid trägst. Kannst du tanzen?" Ich sparte mir die Antwort. Natürlich konnte ich tanzen, und das wusste er ganz genau. Wir hatten es beide als Padawan gelernt, sogar in der selben Klasse. „Gut. Ich gehe jetzt. Thileja wird dir helfen." Er fuhr einmal mit dem behandschuhten Finger über mein Schlüsselbein, bevor er mich alleine ließ. Die kurze Berührung brannte auf meiner Haut und ich wünschte, er würde bleiben.

Im nächsten Moment fluchte ich. Er hatte mich mit diesem verdammten Kleid davon abgelenkt, dass ich Informationen von ihm wollte. Er war einfach so frustrierend. Thileja kam wieder herein. Endlich Ablenkung! „Mylady, wenn Ihr erlaubt..." Ich unterbrach sie. „Nenn mich bitte Kira." Ich war froh, meinen Nachnamen nicht nennen zu müssen. „N-Natürlich, Kira.", stotterte sie. „Wovor hast du Angst?" „Ich – ich..." „Du musst keine Angst haben. Ich beiße nicht. Sei ehrlich. Sag mir, was du denkst." „Ich … Lord Vader wird nicht erfreut sein, wenn ich Euch mir Eurem Namen anspreche, M-Kira." Sie sah zu Boden. Ich lachte. „Na, dann nenn mich Kira, wenn wir allein sind und sonst so, wie es das Protokoll verlangt, einverstanden?" Sie nickte. „Ja, Kira." Die Erleichterung in ihrer Stimme war deutlich hörbar. Ich lächelte. Sie war wirklich niedlich, ich mochte sie. „Also, hilfst du mir? Und wo ist mein Kleid überhaupt?" Endlich entspannte sie sich etwas. „Das Kleid wird bald geliefert, Kira. Kommt." Ich folgte ihr in mein Badezimmer und nahm auf ihren Befehl hin ein Bad, sie wusch meine inzwischen schon wieder kinnlangen Haare. Sie wuchsen wirklich schnell. Ich hatte mir geschworen, sie nie wieder zu schneiden, einfach aus Protest gegen Vader. Als ich mich dann abtrocknete, verschwand sie kurz aus dem Bad und war bald darauf wieder da. Sie zog den Hocker unter dem Waschbecken hervor – ich hatte mich schon gewundert, wozu der gut sein sollte – und zog unmögliche Mengen von Makeup aus Schubladen, die ich bisher nicht bemerkt hatte. Dann fiel sie über mein Gesicht her, ich hörte irgendwann auf, die Schichten zu zählen. Nach einer halben Ewigkeit ließ sie mein Gesicht in Ruhe und kümmerte sich um meine Haare.

Als sie dann endlich fertig war, wagte ich einen Blick in den Spiegel und hätte beinahe laut gelacht. Ich sah absolut lächerlich aus. Mein Gesicht war unnatürlich blass, meine Lippen dunkelrot, meine Augen dunkelblau umrandet und meine Haare waren zu einer seltsamen Hochsteckfrisur auf meinem Kopf aufgetürmt, die so aussah als hätte ich einen geonosianischen Tropfstein auf dem Kopf. Aber die Blässe irritierte mich am meisten. Ich hatte abgesehen von dem Eyeliner und dem Lippenstift absolut null Farbe im Gesicht, nicht einmal auf den Wangen. „Ge – gehört das so?", fragte ich. Thileja nickte eifrig. „Ja, Kira, das ist die Mode von morgen. Ihr werdet zur Trendsetterin werden." „Sprich ich bin die einzige, die heute Abend so aussehen wird." „Ganz genau.", sie wirkte nicht im geringsten schuldbewusst. Ich stöhnte genervt, aber traute mich nicht, ihr Werk zu zerstören. „Na gut. Ist mein Kleid inzwischen da?" Sie lächelte. „Natürlich. Folgt mir." Ich tat wie mir geheißen und mitten in einem der kahlen Räume stand eine riesige Kiste. Als Thileja sie öffnete, erwartete ich eine Menge Pastellrosa, aber _das_ hatte ich sicher nicht vermutet. Ich verstand sofort, was er mit „das Kleid bezwingen" gemeint hatte. Es war riesig, der Rock bestand aus unzähligen Schichten, jede für sich durchsichtig, gaben sie dem Rock einen faszinierenden Schimmer. Das Oberteil war eng und komplett rückenfrei, viele dünne Bänder führten vom oberen Saum zu einem Halsband. Und es glitzerte. Aber das überraschendste war die Farbe. Es war nicht rosa, nicht weiß, nicht pink.

Es war mitternachtsblau, fast schwarz. Und es war wunderschön. Ich zitterte fast, als Thileja mir in das Kleid half. Als es endlich saß, öffnete sich die Tür und Vader stand dort, bereit, mich abzuholen. Er sah unglaublich gut aus. Und ich schien ihm auch zu gefallen, denn seine Augen weiteten sich. Aber er fand sofort in seine Rolle zurück und bot mir seinen Arm an. „Kommt, Milady. Auf einen Abend gefüllt mir Tanz und Euch." Ich hatte keine Ahnung, warum er plötzlich so förmlich war, aber ich spielte einfach mit. „Es wäre mir eine Ehre, Mylord." Ich hakte mich bei ihm unter. „Viel Spaß, Milady. Mylord." Thileja verbeugte sich und ging ins Bad, zweifellos, um ihre Utensilien aufzuräumen. Währenddessen folgte ich diesem umwerfenden Mann.


	14. Chapter 14

Als wir den Thronsaal betraten, war ich überwältigt. Anders als vor drei Tagen waren die nackten, pechschwarzen Steinwände mit fließenden Stoffen verdeckt, auf denen das Emblem des Imperiums prangte. Der Imperator saß auf seinem Thron, aber diesmal lächelte er. Der Scheinwerfer, der auf ihn gerichtet war, malte gruselige Schatten in sein Gesicht und das Lächeln, dass verriet, wie dringend er einen Zahnarzt aufsuchen sollte, machte es nicht besser. In seiner üblichen schwarzen Robe wirkte er vollkommen fehl am Platz, obwohl er unbestreitbar der Mittelpunkt dieser Party war.

Die Höflinge, die ihm umschwärmten, taten alle ihr bestes, seine zweifelhafte Gunst zu erringen. Schräg hinter dem Thron, außerhalb des Spotlights, stand eine Frau mit Kapuze, unter der langes rotblondes Haar hervorquoll. Der Rest des Saals war mit Mitgliedern des Senats und ihren Abgeordneten gefüllt, die sich unterhielten und sich an ihre Sektgläser klammerten. All diese Eindrücke stürmten auf mich ein, gemeinsam mit dem Lärm, den die versammelte Gesellschaft veranstaltete. Ich klammerte mich noch fester an Vaders Arm und lehnte dankend das Sektglas ab, das mir angeboten wurde. Plötzlich bemerkte der Imperator unsere Anwesenheit und stand auf. „Ah, Lord Vader. Welch eine Freude, Euch endlich begrüßen zu dürfen." Die Menge war bei seinem ersten Wort verstummt und in der gespenstischen Stille hallte das Gesagte seltsam nach. Jeder hatte den leisen Tadel in seiner Stimme bemerkt. Vader neben mir neigte den Kopf und ich sank aus Reflex heraus in einen Knicks. „Und Eure reizende Mätresse begleitet euch. Nun, Ihr habt die Ehre, diesen Ball zu eröffnen. Wenn ich Euch also auf die Tanzfläche bitten dürfte..." Vader nickte kurz und führte mich in die Mitte des Raumes. Die Menge teilte sich vor uns wie Wellen vor dem Bug eines Bongos.

Plötzlich wurde ich panisch. Den Ball eröffnen? Ich hatte seit Jahren nicht mehr getanzt. Ich hatte keine Ahnung, ob ich die Tanzschritte noch beherrschte. Das könnte blamabel werden. Als wir und aufstellten, warf Vader mir einen brennenden Blick zu und flüsterte so leise, dass nur ich es hörte: „Nicht denken. Fühlen." Er musste mein Unbehagen gespürt haben und hatte richtig kombiniert. Ich entschloss mich, seinem Ratschlag zu folgen. Als die ersten Töne der Musik erklangen, bewegten sich meine Füße von allein, als ich in den Rhythmus fand und Vaders Führung folgte. Er war ein guter Tänzer und schob und zog mich mühelos in die von ihm gewünschten Richtungen. Seine flammenden gelben Augen hielten meinen Blick gefangen, sodass ich das Ende des Liedes nur an dem donnernden Applaus erkannte, der folgte. Endlich riss ich mich von seinen Augen los und warf einen schnellen Blick in die Runde. Alle lächelten mich freundlich an, aber ich konnte nicht erkennen, welches Lächeln ernst gemeint war und welches nicht. Dann sah ich zum Imperator, der mir mit seinem Glas zuprostete. Die Geste war höflich, sein Blick kalt und berechnend. Ein Schauder lief mir den Rücken hinab. Dieser Mann war nicht zu unterschätzen.

Dann räusperte sich jemand vor mir, offensichtlich um meine Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen. Mir gegenüber stand ein Mann mit honigfarbener Haut, schwarzem Haar und Bart und dunklen Augen. Ein scheinbar aufrichtiges Lächeln zierte seine Lippen. Vader stellte ihm mir als Bail Organa, Senator von Alderaan vor. Die wunderschöne Frau an seiner Seite war Breha Organa, seine Frau und Regentin von Alderaan. Ich knickste höflich, als Vader mich vorstellte. Dann sprach der Senator. „Mylady, es ist mir eine Ehre, Euch kennenzulernen. Ich muss sagen, Ihr seid fast so schön wie Alderaan. Aber nur fast." Er grinste und zwinkerte mir zu. Ich lachte, als ob sein Witz besonders lustig gewesen wäre. Aber seine Betonung des Wortes Alderaan war mir nicht entgangen. Das nächste Codewort! Er verbeugte sich vor mir. „Darf ich um diesen Tanz bitten?" Anstatt einer Antwort reichte ich ihm meine Hand. Es war unsere einzige Chance, hier ungestört miteinander zu sprechen. Halbwegs ungestört. Er zog mich in seine Arme und wirbelte mich von Vader weg.

Als er sprach, war sein Ton nicht mehr höflich, sondern geschäftig. „Was gibt es neues?" Ich zuckte kaum merklich mit den Schultern. „Nicht viel. Ich verbringe die meiste Zeit gezwungenermaßen in meinen Räumen, deswegen bekomme ich nur wenig mit. Aber unterschätzt weder den Imperator noch Vader. Vader ist wahnsinnig, aber gerissen. Sein Handeln ist vollkommen unlogisch, aber er weiß genau, was er tut und hat die absolute Kontrolle über jegliche Situation. Er verbirgt meine Präsenz jetzt gerade vor dem Imperator. Er ist unglaublich mächtig und ich tue mein bestes, sein Temperament zu bremsen, aber ich kann nichts versprechen. Seid vorsichtig!" Organa nickte. „Ist das alles?" „Leider ja. Tut mir leid." „Macht nichts. Jeder Fetzen Information, den wir in die Finger bekommen, ist hilfreich. Merkt Euch das Wort Imperator!" Den letzten Satz flüsterte er mir ins Ohr, als das Lied endete. Sofort stand Vader neben uns und zog mich von Organa weg. „Ich danke Euch für den Tanz, Senator!", rief ich noch über meine Schulter, bevor Vader mich aus Organas Hörweite zerrte.

Als er anhielt und mich ansah, fauchte ich: „Was sollte das denn?" Er umarmte mich fest und wisperte gegen die Haut meiner Stirn: „Ich habe beschlossen, dass ich es nicht mag, wenn du mit jemand anderem tanzt. Deshalb werde ich den ganzen Abend nicht von deiner Seite weichen." Ich zog die Augenbrauen hoch. „Auch, wenn ich aufs Klo gehe?" Er lachte leise. „Du verstehst dich wirklich darauf, jeden Moment zu verderben. Also, wenn du aufs Klo gehst, werde ich vor der Tür auf dich warten." Er neigte sich zu mir hinunter und legte die Lippen auf meine Schulter als er sagte: „Ich werde immer auf dich warten. Sein Atem auf meiner Haut jagte mir einen angenehmen Schauer über den Rücken.


	15. Chapter 15

Er hielt Wort. Den gesamten restlichen Abend wich er nicht einen Moment von meiner Seite. Nach ein paar weiteren Tänzen standen urplötzlich Tische bereit, und ein wahres Festessen wurde serviert. Bei all den verschiedenen Gerichten konnte ich gar nicht alles probieren, aber das, was ich aß, schmeckte köstlich. Dann wurden die Tische abgeräumt und weggetragen, und Vader zog mich wieder in seinen Armen über die Tanzfläche. Wir tanzten und tanzten, ohne viele Worte zu wechseln, bis sich jemand hinter mir räusperte. Vader hielt abrupt inne und ich konnte den genervten Ausdruck, der für einen Sekundenbruchteil über sein Gesicht huschte, erkennen. Dann drehte ich mich halb um, um zu sehen, wer da versuchte, unsere Aufmerksamkeit zu erlangen.

Es war die Frau, die hinter dem Thron des Imperators gestanden hatte. Ich schauderte, denn ihre Aura glich der des Imperators und sie hatte die selben kalten Augen. „Mara Jade.", begrüßte Vader sie tonlos und deutete eine Verbeugung an. Aha, so hieß sie also. Ich hatte gehört, sie wäre eine Tänzerin, aber so sah sie nicht aus. Ihre langen, schlanken Glieder waren muskulös und sie bewegte sich mit der Eleganz einer Raubkatze. Sie sah nicht aus wie eine Tänzerin. Sie sah aus wie eine Killerin, eine Attentäterin, eine Waffe. Und ich vermutete, dass sie genau das war. Vor allem, als ich meine Fühler vorsichtig ausstreckte und ihre Präsenz leicht antippte, so leicht, dass selbst Yoda es nicht gespürt hätte. Sie zeigte keine Reaktion, aber ich hatte die eisernen Verteidigungswälle um ihr Bewusstsein gespürt. Nein, sie war definitiv keine Tänzerin. „Lord Vader.", sagte sie. Es war deutlich, wie schwer es ihr fiel, Vader Respekt entgegenzubringen. „Wollt ihr mir nicht Eure … Mätresse vorstellen?" Sie spie das Wort aus.

„Kira, das ist Mara Jade, Tänzerin des Imperators." Sie schäumte fast vor Wut, als Vader sie mir vorstellte, als hätte sie einen niedrigeren Rang. Ich kannte mich mit der Hofetikette zwar nicht so gut aus, aber ich verstand, dass das eine Beleidigung war, und zwar keine geringe. „Freut mich, Euch kennenzulernen, Mara Jade.", sagte ich. Sie schien vor Wut unfähig, noch etwas zu sagen, deswegen drehte sie sich mit einem knappen Nicken um und verschwand. Vader neben mir begann, lauthals zu lachen. Ich fuhr zu ihm herum. „Was sollte das?" Seine Augen funkelten schelmisch, als er sagte: „Ich liebe es, sie zu ärgern. Sie regt sich jedes Mal so herrlich auf." Er sah aus wie ein Kind im Süßigkeitenladen. „Jetzt wird sie mich hassen, ohne, dass ich ihr irgendetwas getan habe!", warf ich ihm vor. Er zog mich zu sich heran und küsste mich drängend. Dann sagte er: „Soll sie doch. Sie kann dir ohnehin nichts anhaben, schließlich bin ich dein persönlicher Leibwächter." „Das beruhigt mich wahnsinnig.", antwortete ich. Er lachte über meinen deutlichen Sarkasmus. „Warum sollte es dich nicht beruhigen?" „Weil du mich die meiste Zeit allein lässt und ich verdammt noch mal keine Waffe mehr habe. Darum."

„Das lässt sich ändern. Komm!", flüsterte er mir zu. Und mit diesen Worten zog er mich durch einen Dienstbotenflur aus dem Thronsaal. Der Gang war so eng, dass ich mehrere Male mit meinem voluminösen Kleid stecken blieb. Aber Vader befreite mich jedes Mal, bis wir schließlich vor der Tür zu meinen Räumen standen. Er tippte einen Code ein, den ich nicht sehen konnte und die Tür öffnete sich mit einem Zischen. Drinnen streckte ich die Arme von mir und forderte ihn auf: „Hilf mir mal aus diesem Kleid!" Thileja, die mir eigentlich geholfen hätte, war schon nicht mehr da. Vader kam mit einem Schmunzeln auf den Lippen und einem verspielten Funkeln in den Augen auf mich zu und fuhr mit einer Hand über meine Taille, während er hinter mich trat und das enge Halsband öffnete. Trotzdem glitt das Oberteil nicht an mir herunter, denn Thileja hatte es mit einem Zuckerkleber festgeklebt, damit es den ganzen Abend an Ort und Stelle blieb. Es war ihr sehr wichtig gewesen, mir mitzuteilen, dass der Kleber essbar war, obwohl ich erst jetzt verstand, warum. Vader fuhr mit der Zunge unter dem Saum des Oberteils über meine Haut und löste so langsam den Kleber. Deswegen musste er essbar sein. Nun, ich würde nicht gerade protestieren. Ein wunderbarer Schauer lief über meine gesamte Haut, als er genug gelöst hatte, um mit der Hand unter den Stoff zu fahren und über meinen Bauch zu streichen. Ich legte den Kopf zurück auf seine Schulter und stöhnte leise.

Jetzt löste er den Rest des Stoffes mit den Händen von meiner Haut und dann bildete das Kleid ein Meer aus Stoff zu meinen Füßen. Er hob mich aus den unzähligen Lagen und trug mich ins Schlafzimmer als würde ich absolut nichts wiegen. Vader war so stark, dass er mein Gewicht wahrscheinlich tatsächlich nicht spürte. Im Schlafzimmer legte er mich so vorsichtig auf dem Bett ab als wäre ich aus Glas. Sanft löste er den Griff meiner Hände in seinem Nacken. Sein brennender Blick hielt mich gefangen, wie ein Insekt in Bernstein, als er seine Galauniform ablegte und sich dann nur in einer losen Hose neben mich legte. Und schon war seine Zurückhaltung wie weggeblasen, als er mich mit seinem Gewicht in die Matratze drückte. Er lag über mir, schwer, muskulös und warm. Und ich wollte ihn auch gar nicht anders, als ich fast blind nach seinem Mund suchte, der gerade über meinen Hals glitt. Und wie ein Verhungernder griff er nach mir, als wolle er mich verschlingen.

Zum zweiten Mal in meinem Leben spürte ich, wie die Dunkle Seite durch meine Nervenfasern und Adern rauschte, aber keine Anstalten machte, mich anzugreifen. Da begriff ich: er steigerte mithilfe der Dunklen Seite meine Wahrnehmung, um mich noch intensiver fühlen zu lassen. Jede Berührung seiner Hände – der fleischlichen und der metallenen, denn er hatte auch seine Handschuhe ausgezogen – sandte Flammen der Leidenschaft durch meinen Körper, als wollten sie die Dunkelheit, mit der er mich umwob und durchzog, wegbrennen. Ich war froh, dass sie es nicht taten. Meine Hände waren nicht zu halten und glitten über seinen mit Muskelbergen bedeckten Torso, über seine starken Arme und krallten sich fest, als er den letzten Schritt machte und in mich eindrang. Ich zog scharf die Luft ein und grub die Fingerspitzen noch fester in seine Oberarme. Er knurrte. Das Geräusch war tief, drohend und animalisch.

Es war perfekt. Mit wenigen Stößen trug er mich nicht über die Klippe, nein, er warf mich, schleuderte mich mit all seiner Kraft in die Lande der Leidenschaft und ich, mein ganzes Sein, Körper und Geist, erbebte unter den stärksten Gefühlen, die ich jemals verspürt hatte. Ich wurde ohnmächtig.

Als ich wieder zu mir kam, biss er mir in den Hals und verlor sich tief in mir. Und ich folgte ihm, als er über die Klippe trat.


	16. Chapter 16

Warnung: In diesem Kapitel wird Blut fließen!

Ich hatte keine Ahnung, wie spät es war, als ich meine Augen aufschlug, aber das erste, was ich sah, war Vader. Er war bereits wach. „Guten Morgen, schöne Frau." Ich antwortete nicht, stattdessen streckte ich mich und merkte erst da wieder, dass wir beide nackt waren. Haut strich über Haut. Und na ja, was soll ich sagen? Es ging von vorne los. Blitze der Erregung schossen durch meinen Körper. Und schon versenkte er sich wieder in mir, während er meine Haut mit hungrigen Küssen bedeckte.

Deswegen dauerte es etwas länger, bis ich mich von ihm losreißen konnte. Aber schließlich schaffte ich es tatsächlich, aufzustehen. Er war schneller als ich und trug bereits wieder seine Hose, als ich auf dem glatten Fußboden ausrutschte und unsanft auf dem Hintern landete. Vader drehte sich zu dem unerwarteten Geräusch um und begann dann, schallend zu lachen. „Hey!", beschwerte ich mich. Er grinste noch immer und sagte: „Etwas mehr Eleganz hätte ich von einer ehemaligen Jedi schon erwartet." „Was heißt hier ehemalig? Du weißt genauso gut wie ich, dass ich niemals zur Dunklen Seite gehören werde! Ich schlafe zwar mit dir, warte aber auch auf eine Gelegenheit, dich oder den Imperator zu töten." Sein Grinsen wurde dunkler und seine Augen leuchteten gelb auf. Meinen ausgesprochenen Wunsch, ihn zu töten überging er völlig, als er sagte: „Auch ich warte auf den Moment, meinen Meister zu töten und selbst die Macht zu übernehmen. Es wird nicht mehr lange …" Er brach ab und fuhr mit gezündetem Lichtschwert herum. Mit einem Machtstoß öffnete er die Tür. Dort stand Mara Jade, neben ihr die blutige Leiche von Thileja. Beim Anblick des leblosen Körpers des Twilek-Mädchens stieß ich einen Wutschrei aus. Blind vor Hass griff ich nach der Macht.

Die Dunkle Seite antwortete zuerst. Sie verschlang meinen Hass und gab mir doppelt so viel Kraft zurück. Und der Kreislauf wiederholte sich. Nach der ersten Schrecksekunde wurde mir klar, dass ich loslassen musste, aber das war leichter gesagt als getan. Die Dunkle Seite hatte mich fest im Griff und ließ mich nicht frei. Nur mit äußerster Willensanstrengung durchbrach ich den Kreislauf. Als die angesammelte Kraft ins Nichts verschwand, sackte ich nackt und zitternd zusammen. Vader machte einen halben Schritt in meine Richtung, als Mara Jade auf ihn zusprang. In der letzten Sekunde fuhr Vader herum, wehrte ihr Lichtschwert mit dem eigenen ab und grub seine metallene Hand in ihre Seite. Mithilfe der Servomotoren und des deutlich spürbaren Einflusses der Macht durchstießen seine Finger ihre Haut und rissen ein Stück Fleisch aus ihrer Taille. Durch die Wucht seines Schlages flog sie durch die Luft und überschlug sich über seinem Kopf. Ihr Blut spritzte durch den Raum. Auch ich bekam einige Tropfen ab. Trotz der klaffenden Wunde stieß sie sich von der Wand ab und schnellte durch die Tür, unmissverständlich auf der Flucht zu ihrem Meister. Ich habe keine Ahnung, wie, aber sie entwischte Vader.

Er drehte sich zu mir um, schwer atmend, blutbespritzt, ein feiner Schweißfilm bedeckte seine Haut, seine gelben Augen und das rote Lichtschwert glühten um die Wette. Er war ein Krieger. Es war ein absolut furchteinflößendes Bild. Meine Angst fror mich an Ort und Stelle fest. Aber eigentlich war es nicht die Angst vor ihm, sondern die Angst vor mir selbst. Wie hatte ich so bereitwillig nach der Dunklen Seite greifen können, sie genährt und Kraft aus ihr gezogen? Wie hatte mir das passieren können? Und warum? Verdammt, warum? Er kam auf mich zu und streckte mir seine blutige, prothetische Hand hin. „Wir müssen hier weg." Ich ergriff seine Hand, ohne nachzudenken.


	17. Chapter 17

Wir schafften es leicht bis zum Hangar. Offenbar hatte Mara Jade es noch nicht geschafft, Alarm zu schlagen. Wahrscheinlich wurden gerade die Truppen zusammengetrommelt, als wir den Orbit verließen, in dem Schiff, in dem Vader mich von Naboo abgeholt hatte. Ich beobachtete die Schlieren der Sterne, die sich durch den Hyperraum zogen und Vaders Hände, noch immer blutig, die sich so fest um die Kontrollen schlossen, dass die Knöchel seiner biologischen Hand sich schneeweiß von seiner Haut abhoben. Nach einer Ewigkeit hielt er das Schiff irgendwo im Nirgendwo an. Wir schwebten im leeren Raum zwischen den Sternensystemen. Dann ließ er die Kontrollen los und sackte zusammen. „Tja, damit ist mein Training als Sith wohl abgeschlossen." Seine Stimme klang bitter. „Wenn ich zurück gehe, muss ich ihn töten, um zu überleben." Dazu fiel mir nichts ein. „Musst du wohl." Da klingelte es in meinem Kopf. „Was ist mit der Regel der Zwei? Er rechnet damit, dass du ihn töten möchtest." Vader schnaubte. „Sidious hat es nicht so mit Regeln. Ich bin mir sicher, dass er insgeheim mehrere Schüler trainiert. Vielleicht ist sogar Mara Jade seine Schülerin. Keine Ahnung. Natürlich könnte ich es einfach versuchen, aber das Risiko ist mir ehrlich gesagt zu groß." Ich nickte verstehend. Damit hatte er wahrscheinlich recht. Sidious war unberechenbar.

Abrupt stand ich auf und holte einen feuchten Lappen. Den benutzte ich, um Vaders Hände von dem inzwischen getrockneten Blut zu befreien. Er sah mich dabei unverwandt an. Als ich fertig war, legte er einen Finger seiner mechanischen Hand unter mein Kinn und zwang mich, ihn anzusehen. Seine biologische Hand hielt ich noch immer fest. „Wirst du mir folgen?" Mir war vollkommen bewusst, was er mit dieser Frage meinte. „Bis in den Tod." Und erschreckenderweise meinte ich es auch so. Ob es mir passte oder nicht, dieser dunkle, gebrochene Mann hatte sich still und heimlich in mein Herz geschlichen, ohne, dass ich etwas dagegen tun konnte. Ich hatte keine Wahl. Er hielt mich fest in seinem Griff, und das nicht nur, weil er gerade mein Kinn umklammerte. Grob presste er seine Lippen auf meine und ich erwiderte den Kuss ebenso stürmisch. Die dunkle Leidenschaft, die von ihm ausging, verschlang mich. Und am Höhepunkt des Genusses verlor ich mich.

„Was machen wir jetzt?", fragte ich, während ich mir wieder mein Kleid über den Kopf zog. Wenigstens hatte er es ganz gelassen. Normalerweise hatte er die Angewohnheit, meine Kleidung zu zerreißen. Sein Grinsen funkelte vom Schaltpult zu mir herüber, als er antwortete. „Du brauchst eine Waffe. Deine Lichtschwerter sind schließlich weg." Ich nickte, sie waren bei Meister Obi-Wan, er hatte versprochen, sie für mich aufzubewahren. Aber das wusste Vader nicht. „Du musst auch deinen Stil überdenken. Mit einer prothetischen Hand ändert sich einiges, wie ich dir aus eigener Erfahrung sagen kann. Du wirst auf Niman gut aufbauen können, aber ob du noch mit zwei Lichtschwertern kämpfen kannst, weiß ich nicht." Ich setzte mich neben ihn und betrachtete nachdenklich meine künstliche Hand. Sie war gut gemacht, und funktionierte außerordentlich gut, aber auch mir war bereits aufgefallen, dass sie langsamer und weniger geschickt war als meine echte Hand, allerdings war sie durch die Servomotoren deutlich stärker. Auf der Suche nach einer Lösung für mein Problem zog ich die Beine auf den Sitz und versenkte mich in eine Jedi-Meditation, während Vader das Schiff startete. Um mich herum wirbelten beide Seiten der Macht, die dunkle und die helle. Die Dunkelheit war schon immer dort gewesen, seit meiner ersten Meditation als Jüngling im Tempel. In der Gegenwart Vaders war sie stärker, aber das war nichts ungewöhnliches. Ich konnte sie problemlos ignorieren. Aber dieses Mal wollte ich sie nicht ignorieren. Ich war neugierig geworden, wollte wissen, ob die dunkle Seite wirklich so verzehrend war, wie Meister Yoda immer behauptet hatte. Ob sie mich wirklich verschlingen würde. Das konnte ich mir nicht vorstellen. Schließlich wusste ich von meiner Berührung mit der dunklen Seite nach Thilejas Tod, dass ich mich befreien konnte. Ich war stärker. Unbewusst hielt ich den Atem an und berührte das faserige Knäuel der Dunkelheit.

Hunger.

Ich spürte den ewigen Hunger der dunklen Seite, aber ich widerstand. Hielt ihn auf Abstand. Unbewusst öffnete ich meine Augen und sah mich um. Wie in meinen Jedi-Lektionen ließ ich die Dinge schweben. Ich lachte erfreut. Ich konnte sie nutzen! Ich konnte die dunkle Seite nutzen, ohne dass sie mich nutzte. Die Dunkelheit wirbelte um mich herum. Und ohne, dass ich es merkte, durchtrennte sie meine Verbindung zum Licht.


End file.
